You Found Me
by cleanandsober
Summary: Chuck and Blair break up when Blair finds out that Chuck cheated. Chuck goes to California and meets a new girl. Dan and Blair, there's something going on. This story has a touch of 90210. Haha. Just read. Reviews and tips please if you think it's lame. T
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

On a sunny summer afternoon at the Upper East Side, Blair was at her mom's boutique, fixing some stuff because her mom assigned her to be in charge since her mom went to Paris, again. Blair, wearing a racer back, her hair pony tailed high, no make-up, wearing skinny jeans and flip-flops. Blair, if you would see her, looked like as if she didn't sleep for a week because she was in charge of the store since that morning. Blair was sorting clothes by style and color and arranging the shoes on the shoe rack. No one was there to help her because her mom had no trust on the salesladies. "Ugh! Damn mother. I'm so stressed. I have no beauty rest. I need beauty rest! I'm gonna call Serena," Blair said as she was hanging clothes on the "new arrivals" rack of the store. Click, click, and click. She dialed Serena's number. "Hey S. I need some help. Eleanor left for Paris early this morning and she wants me to be in charge of the store. Literally, me. Me, myself and I," Blair said and then she sat down on the couch at the reception area of the boutique. "Paris, again? I think it's the fourth time in two months that she left for Paris. What is she doing there anyway?" Serena said. "Actually, it's the fifth time. Oh what the hell. She was invited to this fashion show and she wants to meet the owner of Louis Vuitton. She's so ambitious," Blair said placing her hand on top of her head which meant that she's really tired of working at the boutique. "Oh I see. I'll be there in half an hour," Serena said.

On the other side of New York, Brooklyn to be exact, Dan Humphrey is busy doing his new novel. Jenny on the other hand is also busy with her best friend, the sewing machine, making a new dress for Blair's upcoming party. Rufus is, no, not writing new songs or playing with his guitar but making waffles in the kitchen for their afternoon snack. "Dan! Jenny! Time for snack!" Rufus called out as he was preparing the table. Jenny went outside her room, looking like a battered girl. "About time I take a break. Ooh! Waffles! A Humphrey family classic!" Jenny said and then suddenly looked like a resurrected flower when she saw the waffles served on the dining table. "Yeah Jen. It's been a while since we ate waffles. I think the last time was when your mom was still here. Hey, what's taking Dan so long?" daddy Rufus said while pouring orange juice in each of their glasses. "I'll go get him dad. Looks like he's hooked on his new novel," Jenny said. So she knocked hard on Dan's bedroom door. "Dan! Come out! There's waffles! We won't eat until you come out," Jenny called out. "I'll be out," Dan said. Dan then, marking his words went out of his room and grabbed a seat. As Dan sat down, they ate what Jenny described as "the Humphrey family classic". Rufus then started a conversation. "So Dan, how's that novel of yours and Jenny how's Blair's dress?" Jenny answered, "Me first!" "Go ahead sweetie," Rufus said. Jenny spoke after swallowing the waffle she's eating. "I'm redoing her dress. I can't understand her. She's getting into my nerves sometimes. The day she said she wants her dress to be like this, then the next day she suddenly changes her mind. Her party's in two weeks and if she keeps on changing her mind, there might be no dress!" "You should go talk to her Jen. Make up her mind," Rufus advised. Jenny, finishing her other waffle answered, "Yeah I will. I'll drop by her place later. Thanks dad," Jenny smiled and so as Rufus. "Dan? the novel?" Rufus asked his son. "Chapter four already," Dan answered in a monotonic voice. "That's great son! You just started your novel two nights ago and now you're on the fourth chapter? Wow. You really are enjoying making this story. Job well done," Rufus praised his son. "Yeah. Thanks, dad," Dan answered, again in the same tone of voice. "Dan? Are you still thinking of Serena? Get over her! Move on! There are a lot of other girls out there. Oh by the way, my friend from Parsons, Andrea, thinks that you're hot. I should go set you up both some time," Jenny said. "No need Jen and, I am moving on. I just miss Serena sometimes. Miss her as a friend," "It's the same thing!" Jenny said. "Jenny, leave your brother alone," Rufus said.

Back in Manhattan, Blair is still fixing and sorting at her mom's store then suddenly she heard the door open. "Hey S. Can you come..," She stopped when she turned around and saw who came in. "CHUCK?!" She was startled because it was not Serena. "Well, well, Waldorf. New fashion statement eh?" Chuck Bass said wearing that signature scarf and his signature devil look and with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Blair ignored Chuck and just went back doing her thing, fixing and sorting. "Blair, please hear me out. I know we had a very bad conversation last night. Can you just please hear me out?" Chuck pleaded and following Blair. Still, Blair didn't say a single word. "BLAIR!" Chuck shouted. Blair looked at Chuck. "I don't need to hear anything anymore. I don't trust you anymore, Chuck. So will you please get out and leave me alone. Serena will be here in a few minutes. So if you don't want to be attacked by your step-sister, get out of this store now," Blair said. Chuck didn't move. "Get out now, Chuck. I don't want to see you," Still, Chuck didn't move. He just stared at Blair. "Okay, Chuck. It's over. We're through. We're through," Blair said and tears started to rush through her face. "What?" Chuck whispered and was surprised of what Blair had said. "Chuck? You're not deaf right?" Blair said while wiping her tears away. Chuck left, believe it or not, also crying.

Minutes after Chuck left, Serena finally arrived. "Hey Bl… Wow, is that you?" Serena, surprised when she saw Blair "deconstructed". Blair laughed. "Yeah S. You know I can't wear my archetypal clothes when I'm doing this. So I decided to wear something new. Honestly, Serena, I feel comfortable in these," Blair said looking at herself in front of a life-size mirror inside the store. "Yeah… right," Serena a bit confused. "So what can I do for you, Blair?" Serena said. "Oh. Yeah. Grab that box over there, open it. There are new clothes in there then get hangers at the storage room, then hang the clothes over there. Sort them by color okay. You know Eleanor, she doesn't want mixed up colors in the clothes rack," Blair instructed. "Yes ma'am!" Serena said and off she went to do her task. Blair and Serena were playing around while fixing clothes. Before they hang the clothes and arranged shoes, they played dress-up. Blair wore a white tube dress with a belt from the "on sale" rack and a black three inch Mary Janes and acted like her favorite actress, Audrey Hepburn. Serena on the other hand, wore a red halter top dress and high stilettos. The best friends were really having fun. Serena took her camera out and took pictures of them while acting crazy. People from outside would see them and sometimes they would stare at them. When they knew that people were staring, they began to act normal again.

"Gosh Blair! That was so fun!" Serena said as she was changing back to her own clothes inside the fitting room. Blair, was hanging the last set of clothes and said, "Yeah S. I wish we could do this often. I remember when we were younger, we used to do this almost everyday!" "Oh yeah! Aww… I miss those days," Serena said. After that, the two were quiet because they wanted to finish what they're doing because if they talk and talk, it would take them long to finish. Finally, after twenty minutes, they were done. Done, as in done. The store looked like it was just opened. "Whew! Thank God we're done! After six hours," Blair said and lay down on the carpeted floor. Serena, also relieved because they were done, sat down on the couch. Blair stood up on the floor and sat down with Serena. "Chuck was here before you came," Blair said the moment she sat down. Serena was surprised when she heard what Blair just said. "What?! I told him not to come here. That stupid ass. I told him to give you time to calm down first," "I broke up with him already," Blair said. "What? Blair? Are you sure?" Serena said. Blair was quiet for a while. Then tears started to come out from Blair's eyes. "Oh no. Blair. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. If that's what you want, I'll respect that," Serena said and went to Blair. "I'm sorry if I hurt Chuck, Serena. It's just that I don't want to be with him anymore. He's being his old self again," Blair said. Again they were quiet for a while. Then Blair's phone rang. "Blair, it's Jenny," Serena said. "Just leave it there. I'm not in the mood to talk yet," Blair said, and then she stood up and looked outside. "Uh, hey Blair. I have to go. I have to go visit Dan. It's been a while since I talked to him. So, bye," Serena said feeling a little awkward. "Oh. I'll go with you. I need a break," Blair said. Serena hugged Blair. "What was that for Serena?" Blair asked and was surprised. "I'm sorry. About Chuck. I shouldn't have said that," Serena apologized and both hands on Blair's shoulder. "That's okay Serena. Chuck's your step-brother and I know you care for him a lot. Anyway, let's not talk about it," Blair said and grabbed her stuff at the reception. "You're not gonna change clothes?" Serena wondered. "No. I told you I'm comfortable in these. And I want to see Jenny's reaction when she sees what I'm wearing," Blair said. They both laughed. So Blair closed the store and with Serena, they left for Brooklyn.

Chuck, brokenhearted, stayed at the Vitrola, the burlesque club that he owned. Chuck was drinking his glass of Martini. Chuck was not alone in his spot. He was in the middle of two girls who were also burlesque dancers. "You girls are so hot," Chuck told the two girls he was with. "Thank you Mr. Bass. So what can we do for you?" the girl on his left said. "Just keep me company while I wait for Nate," Chuck told the girl and wrapped his arm around her waist. Nate Archibald stepped inside Chuck's club and went to Chuck's usual spot at the club. Nate was surprised to see Chuck with two girls on both sides. "Chuck! What are you doing? I'm telling Blair," Nate said. The girls stood up with embarrassment and hurriedly left. "Damn Nate. Blair and I are over," Chuck said and sipped in his Martini glass. Nate gave Chuck a look of shock. "What? When? Why?" Nate asked. "3 and a half hours ago. Why? Long story," Chuck said. "What did you do man? Did you hurt her? Fuck it Chuck," Nate said and sipped from his glass of Martini that Chuck handed down. The two were quiet for a while then Nate finally spoke. "Man, what happened? C'mon. I'm your best friend. Say something," Nate pleaded Chuck. "Okay, okay. It's like this. The other day, Serena and I went to this party that her friend from boarding school prepared. Her name's Lady. I think Lady had a 'love at first sight' feeling for me that night. She was flirting with me. I didn't ignore her because she was kinda cool. So we danced and had a couple of drinks. I got kinda tipsy, not yet drunk. So there, we were flirting then I started to kiss her. I pulled away but she grabbed me and kissed me hard. Serena saw us then there, told Blair. I called Blair last night. I explained but she was still upset. We fought. Then I went to her mom's store 3 hours ago and brought flowers for her. I tried to talk to her and settle it but she kept on ignoring me. I shouted at her 'cause I've had it. Then there, she said it. We're through. But I won't give up Nate. She'll be mine again," "I don't know Chuck. You know Blair," Nate said. "She'll be mine again, Nathaniel. She will be. Remember, I'm Chuck Bass," Chuck said.

Knock, knock, knock! Serena knocked on the Humphrey apartment door. Serena and Blair, feeling a bit bored because no one was answering the door. "Do you think they're even home?" Serena said with a bit of frustration. "How should I know?! Try knocking again. Knock harder," Blair insisted. Serena knocked again but still there was no answer. "Ugh! I've had it. Blair, let's go," Serena said, frustrated. After a couple of steps away from the Humphrey apartment, a man with grocery bags approached the two ladies. "Serena!" the man greeted. It was Rufus. "And Blair?! In jeans and slippers?" Rufus said in shock. Rufus stared at Blair from head to toe. "Hey Rufus! Is Dan home?" Serena asked. "Yeah… yeah… He's home. Doing his uh, novel". Rufus said and still looking at Blair as if she was a disgusting thing. "Blair?" Rufus said. "Yes Mr. Humphrey. It's me. Stepping out of my comfort zone. Honestly speaking, these clothes are way more comfy than that of the ones I usually wear," Blair replied with a smile. "Oh yeah… Oh. Uhm, why don't you girls come in? And Blair, Jenny wants to talk to you. Serena, Dan misses you," Rufus insisted the ladies to come inside their apartment.

"Jenny! Blair's here. Dan! Serena's here as well!" Rufus said as he knocked at each of his offspring's bedroom door. "How 'bout some juice girls?" Rufus offered Serena and Blair. "Oh. No thanks. Blair and I just ate," Serena replied. Rufus, Serena and Blair got to a short conversation. Rufus, still surprised at what Blair's wearing, asked why she was wearing those unusual clothes. Rufus also asked how Blair's party preparations were doing. After that, Rufus now talked to Serena. He asked how her mom, Lily and stepfather, Bart were doing. Serena said that Lily joined Bart on his business trip to Hawaii and they will be staying there for two weeks. "So why ask about mom Rufus?" Serena asked and was a bit suspicious. "Oh. Nothing Serena. It's been a while since we last spoke to each other," Rufus said and then taking a drink on his glass of orange juice. Jenny came out from her room. "Blair! Thank goodness you're here! Oh my gosh? Is that you? What are you wearing? Hey! Who are you and what have you done to Blair Waldorf?" Jenny said and also surprised to see Blair. "Hey. I think I heard that line before. Anyway, your dad said you wanted to talk to me," Blair replied. "Yes! About very important matters, Blair," Jenny said and gave an almost "angry mom" look and hands on her waist. "Oh. Is it about the dress for the party?" Blair wondered. "Yes Blair Cornelia Waldorf! Now come here. I'll show you what I've redone so far," Jenny grabbed Blair's arm and they headed for Jenny's room.

Serena on the other hand, still waiting for Dan to come out. "Hey Rufus, is it okay if I just knock at Dan's room?" Serena said. Serena knocked on Dan's bedroom door. "Hey Dan? It's me, Serena," Serena said. There was no answer. She was again, feeling frustration. So she just opened Dan's door. "D--. Oh. That's why. Damn it," Serena was surprised seeing Dan asleep. She didn't go out of Dan's room. She went to Dan's table because she noticed that Dan's laptop was on. Serena saw the unfinished novel that Dan was doing. She read some parts of the story flashed on his laptop. As she was reading further, she almost started to cry. The story was about their story. The Dan and Serena love story. Serena didn't continue reading. She silently stood up and went to Dan's bed and sat down. She kissed Dan's forehead, stood up and slowly walked towards the door. But as she was about to turn the doorknob, "Serena? What are you doing here?" Dan suddenly woke up. "Good morning?" Serena replied and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Dan said. "Oh nothing. Just here to check if you're doing fine. I haven't talked to you in a while. So I decided to visit you," Serena replied. "Oh. Yeah. Uhm. Wanna go somewhere? Uh, Central Park perhaps?" Dan suggested. "Sure Dan. That would be delightful. And uh, nice story by the way," Serena said. Dan's eyes widened. Turned his head to his laptop and back to Serena. "You read my story?" Dan said in shock. "Not all. Just until chapter two. I was moved. Oh, uh, anyway, I'll wait for you outside," Serena went out of Dan's room and Dan got dressed.

"Hey Nate. What did you do to win Blair back?" Chuck asked Nate. "Hmmm. Let me think. First I started to flirt with her again. The flirting didn't work so I wrote her a letter expressing all the things I really feel for her and why I wanted her back. Things like that. Well for you, just give her some time first. Time heals the pain man. I'm sure she will take you back. But not now. Time will come," Nate advised. "Time is not my middle name, Nathaniel. You know that. I want it to be in an instant," Chuck said. "Your aggressiveness won't do you any good, Chuck," Nate said. Chuck took another sip of Martini. "Hey Chuck, easy on the drinks will you? Come on. Let's go some place non-alcoholic," Nate suggested. "No!!! Keep me drunk. I want Blair! Blair! Blair! Blair!" Chuck shouted. "Come on, I'll take you home. You're drunk and it's just six o'clock in the evening," Nate was pulling Chuck away from his spot. "Nate? You're my best friend, right? So just please leave me alone. What I'm doing is what makes me happy at the moment," Chuck said releasing his hand from Nate's. "No. My job as your best friend is to make sure that you don't do crazy things like this," Nate said. Chuck continued drinking Martini. Chuck called for a dancer and asked the dancer to stay by his side and entertain him. "Oh my god, Chuck. I'm leaving now. I have to do some stuff," Nate said in a frustrated tone. "Thanks for the company Nathaniel," Chuck said and then made out with the burlesque dancer. As soon as Nate stepped out from the club, he grabbed his phone and called Blair. Blair's phone was on voicemail. "Damn it," Nate said.

Dan went outside of his bedroom. "Shall we go?" Dan told Serena. "Yeah. But I have to drop Blair home first," Serena said. "Oh. She's here?" Dan said fixing his top. "Yeah. She's in Jenny's room right now. C'mon. Let's call her," Serena said and then going to Jenny's room. "Uh, sorry to disturb you guys but Blair, uh, we have to go. Dan and I are going to Central Park," Serena said. Dan stepped in Jenny's room. "J---… Hey?!" Dan said as she saw Blair. "Serena, are you sure this is Blair?" Dan said. Serena just smiled. "How come everyone's surprised with what I'm wearing? Be surprised when I'm naked," Blair said. "Did you move to Brooklyn or Queens perhaps?" Dan asked Blair. "No way Humphrey!" Blair told Dan with disgust. Dan looked at Blair from head to toe. He stared at Blair for a minute, looking at every detail of Blair's appearance. Dan thought that Blair was crazy. "Stop staring Humphrey! You're being Chuck," Blair said and then slapped Dan's cheek. "Hey! Do you have to slap?" Dan said touching his slapped cheek. "Duh!" Blair said. "Okay, okay. Let's go," Serena grabbed Blair. "Hey Jenny, thanks by the way and I'm sorry," Blair said while walking towards the door. "Yeah! Sure Blair!" Jenny said. "Oh hey, uh, Serena. Wait for me outside. I'll talk to Jenny first," Dan said and then closed Jenny's bedroom door. "Talk to me about something?" Jenny wondered. "Uh, I just wanna ask if Blair's dress is fine," Dan asked Jenny. "Yeah… it's okay. She finally stuck with the design she wanted. Why?" Jenny said. "Nothing. Anyway, make that dress beautiful. See ya," Dan said and then went out of Jenny's room.

Dan and Serena arrived at Central Park. "So how are you? It's been two months since we last talked. I'm sure there's some news about you," Serena asked Dan. "Nothing much. Jenny set me up on a date two weeks ago," Dan said. Serena was surprised to hear what Dan said. "That's nice. I'd like to hear about that," Serena said. "Okay. Her name's Denise. She's a friend of Jenny. She's cute. Brunette and two inches shorter than you are. She's okay," Dan said. "What?! You just described her. What happened to your date?" Serena asked, taking a pause from their walk. "It's just that. She's not my type," Dan looked into Serena's eyes. It's as if Dan's stare was saying that he still wants Serena. Serena looked away from Dan and continued walking. "Rufus said you missed me," Serena blurted out. "He did? Well. Yeah. I did miss you these past days," Dan said placing his hands on his pocket. "Yeah. Me too," Serena said and then hugged Dan. The two continued walking around the park sharing stories. Until there was a time they got tired and sat on a bench. "So how about you Serena? I noticed that it's all about me that we talked about," Dan said. "Me? Oh. Uhm. I--- uh," Serena was stuttering. "You're unfair, Serena. I spent the last twenty minutes talking about what happened to me the last two months and you, can't share anything?" Dan said. "Well. Uhm. Okay. Here it goes," Serena said and took a deep breath. "What?" Dan said. Serena didn't say anything. "Serena. Okay. I'm going home," Dan stood up from the bench. "Hey wait! Okay! Nate's been courting me. For two months," Serena revealed. "What?" Dan said. They were quiet for a minute. "Well, that's great, uh, Serena. That's why. You were busy with Nate the last two months we haven't talked," Dan said with a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry Dan. I should have told you before," Serena said with a low tone. "No. It's okay, Serena. Really, it is. And, I'm happy for you. Really, I am. Come here," Dan stretched out his arms asking a hug from Serena. So there, they hugged. "Hey! You can't tell Blair or anyone, okay? You're the first person I told you about him courting me. Even Gossip Girl doesn't know about it. Thank god," Serena and Dan's phone beeped. After reading their messages they both smiled. It was from Gossip Girl. "Wow. Gossip Girl thinks we're together again. That picture of us, hugging, just moments ago 'proved' it," Serena said making quotes on the word proved. They both laughed. Serena's phone rang. "Oh. It's Nate. I gotta take it. Maybe it's about that Gossip Girl thing," Serena said. "Yeah. Sure," Dan said.

"Dorota! Can you prepare a hot bath for me? Thank you!" Blair arrived at her penthouse and went straight to her room. As she opened the door, she saw Chuck sitting on her bed. "Chuck?! What are you doing here?! I told you we're through! Now please get out," Chuck suddenly stood up from Blair's bed, grabbed Blair and kissed her. Chuck pulled away after three seconds and kissed her again. "Chuck! No!" Blair pushed Chuck away from her. "I told you, we're through! We are through! Can't you comprehend that?!" Blair shouted. "I love you, Blair," Chuck said. "You're saying that because you're drunk!" Blair said and pushed Chuck. "No. Blair, I do love you," Chuck said holding Blair's waist. Blair released Chuck's hands from her waist and said, "I do too, Chuck. But I have to end this. I don't trust you anymore. And it's hard you know. You, and that Lady girl. Look, if you want me back then you have to start over," Blair said. There was a moment of silence. "Never mind," Chuck left.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Hey Dan. I have to go. Nate wants to meet me," Serena said as she was approaching Dan who was sitting on the bench, waiting for her and Nate end their conversation. "Yeah. Sure, Serena. It's nice talking to you again. Really, it was," Dan said and smiled. "Awww. Dan, I missed you so much," Serena hugged Dan for the last time before she left. "It was nice seeing you again, Serena. I hope we could hang out again some time," Dan said. "We will, Dan," Serena said. They both parted ways as they waved goodbye to each other.

"If you're Chuck, you're not allowed to go inside," Blair said while she was preparing for bed and when she heard someone knocked at the door. Nate went inside Blair's room. "Don't worry. I'm not Chuck," Nate said. "Oh. Hi Nate! What brings you here?" Blair said and offered Nate to sit on her bed. "It's about Chuck. He's going nuts because of your break-up," Nate said as he sat down. "Nate. I don't care about Chuck anymore. Well, I still love him but, I don't know Nate. I really don't know. In fact, he was here moments ago," Blair said. "I don't know what to do with him. You know what when I went to his club he was in the middle of two burlesque dancers, flirting," Nate said. "See that's why he doesn't have my full trust. Sometimes he's being his old self again. I told him if he wants me back, he has to start over. He just said never mind and left," Blair said. "Yeah that's Chuck alright. Oh, hey, uh, Blair. Can I tell you something?" Nate asked. "Yeah! Sure Nate! Go ahead, spill," Blair was anxious to hear what Nate's gonna say. "I've been courting Serena. For two months…" Nate said. Blair's eyes widened. She stood up from her bed and placed her hands on her cheek with her mouth wide open. "WHAT?! Nate Archibald?! Oh my f-ing god!" Blair shouted. "Sssshhh!! Blair!" Nate stood up and covered Blair's mouth. "Not so loud! So is it okay?" Nate asked. "So the one on Gossip Girl's not true?! About Serena and Dan back together?!" Blair again was surprised. "No. That's why I told you. I don't want the others to think that she and Dan are together. It has a great effect on me. Hey, you didn't answer my question. So is it okay? Is it?" Nate was shaking Blair. "Okay, okay, Nate. Stop shaking me. It makes me feel dizzy. You really wanna know what I think?" Blair said. "Duh!" Nate said. "Of course it's okay Nate. Go ahead. Just don't hurt her. 'Cause if you hurt her, you hurt me too," Blair said and tapped Nate at the back. "Yeah. You can count on me Blair. Oh I forgot. I have to meet her. See ya Blair!" Nate said. "Get out Archibald!" Blair pushed Nate outside.

Dan arrived home. He went straight to his room. He noticed that he left his laptop on. He stared at it because the story was still flashing at his desktop. He closed his laptop and quickly lay down on his bed. "Hey Dan! How was your date?" Jenny went inside the room. "It wasn't a date, Jen. Now get out I'm gonna sleep," Dan said and ignored Jenny. "C'mon Dan. I wanna hear all about it. I saw your picture on Gossip Girl," Jenny said. "Ugh. That's false Jen. It's just a friendly hug," Dan said with conviction. "Dad! Dan and Serena are back together!" Jenny shouted. "Jenny! Shut up! Okay. I'm gonna tell you what happened. Serena and I were at Central Park. We shared stuff. I told her about my date with Denise and other stuff. There," Dan narrated. "That's it?!" Jenny said. "Yeah. That's it. Oh. Hey, uhm, you have Blair's number right?" Dan said. "Well, duh," Jenny said. "Can I have it? I accidentally deleted her number," Dan said. "Do you know what you're saying?" Jenny was puzzled to hear what Dan had just said. "Uh, yes I am," Dan said with a questioning tone. "O…kay… Wait right there. I'll just get my phone," Jenny went out of Dan's room to get her phone. Dan smiled. "Here you go. Blair," Jenny said and faced her phone to Dan. "Nine, two, six, five. Okay. That's it. Thanks Jen. Now get out," Dan said. "What? After all of that you're gonna give me the boots?" Jenny said. "Goodnight Jenny!" After Jenny left, Dan sent Blair a text message that said "Hey Blair. What's up?" Dan stared at the bedroom ceiling and waited for Blair to respond. After twenty minutes, Dan was still waiting for Blair's response. Five more minutes passed. He got tired of waiting and just went to sleep.

Dan woke up at ten o'clock in the morning. He got out of bed and stretched. After a lot of stretching he checked his phone. There was a message. He expected that it was from Blair. But it turned out to be false. It was from Denise and it just said "Hi Dan. How are you? Haven't talked to you in a while. Second date?" Dan was disappointed. He thought that Blair didn't really like him that much and didn't care for him that much even if he was one of Serena's friends. Dan went out of his room to eat breakfast. The moment he got out of the room, he noticed that it was noisy inside Jenny's room. He went to check who was in. It was Jenny and Blair. "Good morning Dan!" Jenny greeted. Dan smiled. "Oh good morning Humphrey! Sorry I wasn't able to respond to your message last night. My battery was dead. So what's up?" Blair said. "Nothing much. I was just checking," Dan said. "Checking? Checking what?" Blair wondered. Dan ignored Blair and just went left.

"What's going on with your brother Jenny?" Blair asked. "I don't know with that goon. Maybe his date with Serena didn't turn out to be great last night," Jenny said. Blair suddenly thought if Dan knew about Nate courting Serena. "Oh," was the only reply she could give Jenny. "Hey Jenny, can I have a glass of water? I feel dehydrated and can I just get it myself?" Blair said. "Yeah. Sure. Go ahead," Blair went outside of Jenny's room. The moment she walked out, she checked if Dan was there. "Looking for me?" Dan said from the back. "God, Humphrey. You surprised me. Yes, I was looking for you. But first I'll have a drink from your glass of water," Blair took Dan's glass and finished the water. "Wow Blair. Thanks for leaving some for me," Dan said sarcastically. "Ahh! That was nice. So, do you know something about Serena?" Blair asked. Dan was just quiet. "Uh, she's tall, blonde and beautiful?" Dan said. "Are you playing stupid or you're really stupid?" Blair said, frustrated. "Somewhere in between," Dan said. "Really, do you know something about Serena? About what's happening to her these days?" Blair said. "No. I don't, Blair. If there's something new about her, I'm sure you'll be the first to know. You're her best friend," Dan replied. "Yeah. You're right Dan. You really are. Thanks anyway and I'm sorry for my behavior," Blair apologized. "Nah. I'm used to it Blair. I know you're a bitch," Dan said jokingly. "I'll take that as a compliment. Uhm, I better get back inside. I'm helping Jenny with my dress," Blair turned around and was about to open Jenny's bedroom door. "By the way, I told Jenny to make that dress look beautiful for your party," Dan said. Blair was surprised to hear those words from Dan because they were never really close. They only talked if she was with Serena when he and Serena were still together. Blair smiled and went inside Jenny's room.

Blair was at her mom's store again. She was still in charge of it. She was bored because there were no people coming in the store. Suddenly, Serena showed up. "Hey Blair. Good afternoon!" Serena greeted. "About time someone came in," Blair said. "Yeah. I can feel that you're bored," Serena replied and then sat on the couch. "I talked to Dan today," Blair said as she was about to sit. "Oh really? That's new," Serena said. Blair was surfing the internet and Serena was texting. After while, when Blair got tired of surfing, she noticed that Serena was constantly texting. "Serena is there something you wanna tell me?" Blair suddenly said. "Tell you what…?" Serena said nervously. "I know something about you Serena and I'm a bit upset," Blair said. There was an awkward silence. Serena's eyes looked confused and Blair gave her a bitchy look. "Is Nate courting you Serena?" Blair said. Serena was still silent and after a minute she finally spoke. "Yes… he is," Serena said. Blair sighed. "About time I hear it from you. Nate told me last night. This morning I was at Jenny's. Dan was acting weird that morning so I asked Jenny if there was something wrong with him. She said that maybe your date didn't go well last night. So I thought you told Dan about you and Nate. I asked Dan if he knows something new about you. You know what he said?" Blair said and was upset. "What did he say?" Serena said in a soft tone. "He said that if there was something new about you, I would be the first to know because I'm your best friend. When Nate told me about the both of you last night, it was okay. But when Dan told me that, I realized that, yeah, if there was something new, you'd tell me. But Nate was the one who told me. That made me upset," Blair said. "Look, I'm sorry Blair. It's just that I'm not yet ready to tell you. And I'm also sorry 'cause Dan was the first one I told about me and Nate," Serena replied. "You told Dan?" Blair was surprised. "Look, I'm really sorry Blair," Serena apologized. "It's okay Serena. It's just that… you know what I mean don't you?" Blair said. "Yeah I do," Serena said.

That night, Dan was at a club in Manhattan. He was with Jenny and with Jenny's summer intern mates. Denise, the girl that Dan dated was there as well. "Hey Dan. Wanna dance?" Denise offered. "Nah. I'll just chill here. Thanks," Dan said. "Dan you're such a kill joy! Come on! Let's go!" Denise was forcing Dan. "Denise, I told you I don't wanna dance. So please just leave me alone. Will you?" Dan said. "Okay. Fine," Denise said and went to the dance floor. "Dan. What's with you? You're acting weird since this morning," Jenny was concerned. "I'm fine Jenny. Really. Go have fun with your friends. I'll stay here and just drink some uh, drinks," Dan said. Jenny was still concerned for his brother. She was wondering if something bad really happened the night Dan and Serena went to Central Park. Minutes after, Dan went outside to freshen himself up. After that he went in again. He went to the bar and got drinks. "Martini please," he told the bartender. While he was waiting for his Martini, he took his phone out from his pocket. He was browsing his contacts. When he saw Blair's name, he was having second thoughts if he would text her or not. But then it came to him that if he'll text Blair, what will he say? So he just placed his phone back into his pocket. "Hey handsome," Denise approached Dan. "Hey," Dan replied. "I didn't know you liked Martini," Denise said. "Well, now you know," Dan said. "Is there something wrong, Dan?" Denise said. Dan didn't answer. "Dan? Hello!" Denise said as she waved her hand in front of Dan's face. Dan stood up and the suddenly kissed Denise. Dan suddenly pulled away. "Oh my gosh. I'm so, so sorry I did that. I'm r---" Dan's sentence was unfinished because Denise suddenly kissed her. Dan didn't hesitate to kiss Denise because he was still upset about Nate pursuing Serena. He still had some feelings for Serena. He was so sad that he wanted to feel good that time.

"Dan?!" a voice said. It was Blair. She caught Dan and Denise kissing at the bar. Dan suddenly pulled away from Denise and Denise ran away from the bar. "Oh, it's you Blair," Dan said and a bit embarrassed. "Were you kissing some random girl?" Blair wondered. "She's not a random girl. Her name's Denise. She's Jenny's friend and I had a date with her already," Dan explained. "Eew. Bartender, two glasses of Martini please," Blair ordered. "Wow Blair. Two Martinis at once?" Dan was surprised. "No. the other one's for you. Hey, I didn't know you hang out at a club in Manhattan. New life?" Blair asked. "Thanks. No. I was just invited by Jenny and her friends. I was bored at home so I came along. Plus, I have to reflect on things," Dan said. Blair wondered for a while. "Since when do depressed people reflect at a club? It's noisy; there are a lot of drunk and crazy people…" Blair said. "For a change I guess?" Dan replied. "Nice one Humphrey. Anyway, you're a liar by the way," Blair said. "W-why?" Dan was shocked. "Serena told me that you knew about Nate courting her. That is something new about her. I asked you if you knew something new about her and you told me you didn't. So that makes you a liar Dan Humphrey," Blair said and sipped on her Martini glass. "Serena told me not to tell anyone and that includes you, Blair," Dan explained. "Well, I do commend you for that. I realized that you can be trusted even if you and Serena are not together anymore. Cheers?" Blair said and they did the "cheers" gesture. "Dan, I noticed that you're acting weird," Blair said. Dan was again quiet for a while. "Oops. My bad. You're not just acting weird. You are weird," Blair said. "I'm not totally over Serena," Dan blurted out. "Oh. I'm sorry," Blair apologized. "That's why I'm here, reflecting. When she told me about her and Nate last night, I was really disturbed. But I'm happy for her. I like seeing her happy 'cause it makes me happy as well. But… I'm really confused. Part of me really wants to let go of her but another part of me still wants her. Jenny tells me sometimes that she thinks that I'm still not over her. I deny it but it makes me feel bad 'cause she's right. I don't know what to do now and I want to get drunk to forget even for just a while, my problems with Serena," Dan said emotionally. "Wow. Dan Humphrey. A drama king," Blair said and then applauded. Dan smiled and took a bow. "Oh. By the way Blair, why aren't you with Serena's stepbrother?" Dan asked. "I don't wanna talk about it. That guy's a total jerk. Bartender! Another two please!" Blair said. "Hey. I'll pay for my drinks," Dan insisted. "No Dan. It's okay. Just keep it going bartender, okay?" Blair said. "Well, thanks. So what about Bass?" Dan asked. Blair was quiet for a while. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that," Dan apologized. "I broke up with him yesterday," Blair said. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that Blair. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Dan asked. "Oh no. Since you shared your feelings about Serena, I'm gonna share too. I broke up with Chuck 'cause he was sort of cheating on me," Blair said. "Cheating as in, he has another woman? That ain't new to me," Dan said. "No. It's like this. Chuck and Serena went to a party that Serena's friend from boarding school hosted. Her name was Lady. Then she said she caught Chuck and Lady kissing hard. So there. Of course I was frustrated, totally frustrated. Chuck called me the next night and it turned out to be a huge argument. Yesterday he went to my mom's store 'cause I was in charge. He even brought me flowers. He tried to talk to me but I ignored him because I was not yet ready to talk to him. He kept on bugging me. He was following me around, calling my name out until he got to the point that he was frustrated, he shouted at me. I've had it so there. I said it. I don't wanna be with him anymore. When I got home last night, he was at my room. He kissed me. He was drunk by the way. He told me he loved me. I told him that I loved him too but it won't work out. I told him that if he wants me back, he has to start over. When I said that, he was quiet for a while and then left. That's my story," Blair narrated. Dan took his glass of Martini and signaled Blair that he wanted a toast. "To us, reflecting at this bar!" Dan declared. "Yeah! To us!" Blair replied and they toasted.

It was late already, about twelve thirty in the morning. Blair was drunk but Dan was not. Jenny had left the club an hour ago because Rufus called. Dan stayed because he had to watch over Blair. After their toast, Blair was constantly drinking Martini. They still shared stories. They talked about their Cabbage Patch kids. Blair found it really funny that Dan had a Cabbage Patch kid because she thought that only girls loved them. Blair was teasing Dan that he was gay. Dan told Blair that she had bad sense of fashion. They teased each other but they had a really good time. "Blair, it's getting late. I should take you home. You're drunk already," Dan said. "Humphrey. Let's stay here and have more fun! Come let's dance! The music's cool! Come on Humphrey. Or else I'll tell Serena that you still have feelings for her," Blair said loudly. "Blair! Come on. Let's go. Dorota might be worried," Dan said assisting Blair because she was about to drop. "Who cares? I'm having fun! Come on Dan! Let's drink some more! Bartender! Ten glasses more!" Blair ordered. Dan told the bartender not to serve Blair drinks anymore and that they had to go. Dan paid the drinks Blair had taken. Dan was still convincing Blair to go home but Blair still didn't want to. She went to the dance floor and acted crazily. You can say that Blair was totally drunk. Blair was so crazy that some people on the dance floor were annoyed at her because she kept on pushing people or she stepped on them. Dan was looking for Blair on the dance floor. Dan had a hard time because the dance floor was packed. Then she found Blair. She was kissing some guy. "Yo buddy, stop kissing her," Dan told the guy. Blair saw Dan. "Why do you care so much Dan? You're not my boyfriend! I'm having a good time here," Blair said. "Yeah buddy," the guy said and then they kissed again. Dan was frustrated. He grabbed Blair and then he carried her like a groom carries his new bride. "You're going home Blair," Dan insisted. "Fine!" Blair shouted. Dan called for a cab. It took a long time for them to get one. After ten minutes a cab finally arrived. "Okay Blair. Get inside," Dan said. Blair got inside and so did he.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next day, Blair woke up. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon. Blair yawned and stretched as she got out of bed. "Oh my god. What happened? How did I get home?" Blair wondered. She went to the bathroom to freshen herself up. After that, she went back to her room and tried to remember what happened when she woke up. "What happened?! Oh my god! The store!" Blair said. She hurried back to the bathroom and took a bath.

"Hey Dan," Jenny greeted. "What happened to you last night? What happened to you and Blair?" Jenny asked. "Blair is a crazy drunkard. Taking Blair home was one of the hardest challenges I had in my life," Dan said. "Tell me all about it," Jenny said. "Okay. Gosh that Blair Waldorf. It's like this, about thirty minutes after you left, Blair was over the top drunk. I told her I'll take her home because she was drunk and she needed to rest. She was so hard headed, Jen. After that, she went to the dance floor. I had a hard time looking for her. Then when I found her, she was kissing some guy. I grabbed her from the guy, carried her out of the club, got a cab and then I brought her home to her penthouse. I was carrying her 'cause she's asleep already. Good thing she didn't throw up. Dorota was there. She felt kinda worried 'cause Blair was not yet home. I brought her to her room and Dorota took care of the rest," Dan narrated. "Wow. I've never heard Blair that drunk before," Jenny said. "Yeah, me too. Serena's the only girl I know that would get that drunk," Dan said and they both laughed. "Speaking of Serena, she called moments ago. You were still sleeping when she called. "Oh yeah? What'd she say?" Dan asked. "She was just checking if you're okay. Oh and she told me that she also called last night but no one was answering. You didn't tell her we're going out last night?" Jenny said. "Why should I?" Dan said. "Nothing. I just thought you asked her to come," Jenny said. "Nah. I bet she's busy with some other stuff," Dan said. "What kind of stuff?" Jenny asked. "Stop asking me those questions, Jenny. I don't know what's going on Serena's life these days, okay. So just stop asking those questions," Dan said and went to his room. "Sorry," Jenny said.

"Hey Blair!" Serena greeted. "I went here two hours ago but it was still closed," Serena said. "Yeah. I was still asleep. I was at a club last night," Blair said as she was fixing clothes on the rack. "Oh yeah? Who's with you?" Serena asked. "Before I came, I was with no one. When I was already there, I was with Dan," Blair said. "Dan, as in Dan Humphrey?" Serena was surprised. "Yeah. Jenny's brother and your ex-boyfriend, Dan. He's the one I was with when I got there," Blair said and then she smiled. "Wow. I didn't know Dan had a new lifestyle," Serena said, still in shock. "I was also surprised when I found him there. And guess what, he was kissing some girl when I saw him. I didn't know that your ex-boyfriend had a wild side," Blair said. "Really? Wow. Are you sure it was Dan?" Serena wondered. "Yes Serena!" Blair said. "Okay. Okay. So what did you do last night?" Serena asked. "We had a couple of drinks, shared some stuff and after that, I forgot what happened. I think I got drunk. And I think he was the one who brought me home," Blair said. "Really? So what did you two talk about?" Serena asked. Blair didn't respond at once. "Uhm, uh, about Chuck and I. That's all. And we teased each other a lot," Blair said. "Really? He didn't share anything to you?" Serena said. "Oh. He shared about his date with this girl named Denise, Jenny's friend and his other dates for the past two months," Blair said. "Other dates? Dan didn't mention 'other dates' when we hung out the other day. Well I'm happy that you two get along now," Serena said. "Yeah. Dan's a great guy and a good listener. You're lucky that for once you were with Dan," Blair said and then smiled at Serena. "Oh by the way, can you come with me at their place later? Jenny told me that the dress is done," Blair said. "Oh sorry Blair, I can't. Erik and I are leaving for the Hamptons in one and a half hour. Mom called last night and we have to visit grandma. I'll just drop you there later," Serena said. "Oh. Sure. Hey, Chuck isn't coming?" Blair wondered. "Oh I forgot to tell you! He left for California early this morning. He's with Nate," Serena said. "California? Why?" Blair asked. "Carter Baizen invited them. They're staying in Beverly Hills," Serena said. "That's nice," Blair said. "So who's looking after the store when you're not around?" Serena asked. "Laurel. I asked mom if she can be in charge from now on while she's in Paris. She said yes, so there. My work here is done," Blair said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"So glad to be here in California," Chuck Bass said as he stepped down from the plane. "I need time to clear my mind. Good thing Carter invited us," Chuck said. "Honestly Chuck, I didn't want to come with you here. The only reason I came along is because I have to watch your actions since you've become kinda weird since your break-up with Blair," Nate said as he was dragging his suitcase. "Ah. Don't worry, Nathaniel. I'm here to start over not to mourn. Besides, California girls are hotter than New York girls, especially in 90210. Oh. There's Carter," Chuck said and they went to Carter Baizen who was waiting at the airport. "Chuck, Nate. So glad you made it. Welcome to California!" Carter greeted. "Carter Baizen. Thanks for the invite," Chuck also greeted. The three gentlemen went inside Carter's car and went to Beverly Hills. "So guys, how are the girls? Blair and Serena?" Carter asked. "Oh uhm, they're fine. Serena's been happy months after she and Dan Humphrey broke up. Blair Waldorf? Hmm. Fine as well. Haven't heard from her in a while," Chuck said, staring at the car window when he talked about Blair. Nate chuckled a bit after hearing what Chuck said about Blair. Chuck gave him a look in the rearview mirror of the car. After ten minutes, Carter, Chuck, and Nate arrived at Carter's house in Beverly Hills. "Here we are guys! Beverly Hills!" Carter declared. "Wow. Nice place you got here, Carter," Nate was astounded by the façade of Carter's house. His house was quite big for him. Yes, it was only Carter who lived there with some house helpers. "Let's go inside," Carter said. The interiors of the house were as astounding as the façade. At the first floor, there's the living room, the kitchen, a backyard with a swimming pool with a mini bar, and the dining room and the maid's quarter. At the second floor is where all the bedrooms are located. The third floor is called the entertainment floor. There was also a mini bar, a gaming room, a movie room and a gambling room. The house was indeed a nice place to live. "Okay guys, why don't you go pick a room?" Carter said. "Okay. Any room will do?" Chuck asked. "Yeah. Sure. It's only I who lives here. No one else. Oh I forgot. You guys have to prepare ourselves in an hour. I invited guests to introduce," Carter replied. "Are there gonna be hot girls?" Chuck asked. "Chuck?" Nate said. "What Nathaniel? I told you I'm not here to mourn," Chuck replied. "Mourn?" Carter wondered. "Oh. That's nothing," Chuck said. "Oh… Anyway. Look your best guys," Carter said. The three gentlemen went to their respective rooms and started to prepare.

"Okay. We're here at Dan's. Bye Blair. See you in three days!" Serena said. "Bye Serena. Bye Erik," Blair waved goodbye. Blair got out of the car and went to the Humphreys. When Blair was already in front of the Humphrey apartment, the door suddenly opened. "Oh Blair. It's you," Dan was surprised. He was fixing the collar of his polo. "Nice get-up, Dan. Where are you heading? Oh and by the way, were you the one who brought me home?" Blair said, hands on waist. "My answer to your first question is that I'm going to Vanessa's and my answer to your second question is yes, I was the one who brought you home. You were so drunk last night Blair. You should have seen your wasted face. And oh yeah, I paid for your drinks. You were too drunk so you forgot to pay. So there, I handled it," Dan said. "What? Humphrey? You should have told me. And thanks for bringing me home. I'm so sorry. You should have told me to pay. Oh my gosh. I feel so ashamed of myself. I owe you, Dan," Blair said. "No Blair. It's totally fine. You don't have to worry about it," Dan said and then he smiled. "Thanks Dan but I still owe you. What can I do to make up? Blair asked. "Blair, I told you it's totally fine. I have to go. Bye Blair and Jenny's waiting for you. Your dress is done," Dan said while hurrying. "Okay," Blair said and went inside Dan's house.

"Jenny?" Blair knocked on Jenny's bedroom door. "Blair! Finally you came," Jenny said. "Where's the dress? I'm so excited to see it!" Blair rushed inside Jenny's room and sat on her bed. Jenny went to get Blair's finished dress inside her closet. The dress was placed in a clothing bag so that she could surprise Blair. "Close you eyes first. I really want this to be a surprise," Jenny insisted. "Awwww… Do I have to?" Blair whined. "Yes, client," Jenny said. "Okay, okay," Blair covered her eyes with her hands. Then Jenny unzipped the clothing bag and placed it on the bed. "Okay, you can look now," Jenny said. Blair slowly removed her hands from her eyes. "Wow Jenny! It's beautiful! It really is!" Blair was amazed when she saw the dress. The dress was a short one, the skirt was two inches above Blair's knees, it's a tube dress, and it was yellow with a black belt on it. It was simple but Blair loved it. She immediately stood up and grabbed the dress from Jenny's hand. "Jenny! Oh my gosh! I love it! It's perfect!" Blair said hugging Jenny. "You're welcome, Blair. It's my pleasure to make a dress for you. By the way, Dan helped me that's why I finished early," Jenny said. Blair gave a look of shock when she found out that Dan contributed in doing Blair's dress. "Wow. He could sew?" Blair said. "I taught him. He did the belt," Jenny said. "So how much will I pay for it?" Blair asked. "No. You don't have to. It's my gift to you for your random party," Jenny laughed. "Jenny? Oh my gosh. You and Dan are siblings alright," Blair said. Blair placed the dress back to the clothing bag. "You come to my party okay? Oh. I rescheduled it to next Friday. Many can't come on the real schedule so I moved it. Tell Dan to come too, okay? I want the both of you to be there. You're part of the VIP," Blair said. "Wow. That's a first. A VIP to a Blair Waldorf party," Jenny said. "Yeah. I owe you and Dan a lot," Blair said.

Back in California, Nate, Chuck and Carter were already partying in the house. "Guys, make yourselves comfortable," Carter said. "Of course, Carter. In fact, I can see some potential flings here," Chuck said sipping his glass of tequila. Carter showed the two around and introduced them to his close friends in Beverly Hills. A lot of girls were following Nate and Chuck. Nate was irritated with that. Some girls really had the guts to talk to them. "Nate, I'm bored," Chuck said. "You? Bored? I thought you already saw potential flings?" Nate asked. Chuck placed his liquor glass down. "I lied," Chuck said and then he took another shot. Nate and Chuck stayed at the back of the house, beside the pool. "Hey Chuck. I have something to tell you," Nate said. "What is it?" Chuck said. Nate was a bit nervous to tell the thing he and Serena has. His eyes were rolling. He was slightly stomping his feet and his hands were a bit shaking. "I've been courting Serena for two months now," Nate said and then having a bit scared when he said that. "I know," Chuck said. Nate was surprised to hear it. "How'd you know?" Nate said. "You know me, Nate. I discover secrets. I heard Serena talking to you days ago. It was kinda sweet," Chuck said. "So is it okay?" Nate said. "Yeah. As long as you don't hurt her. But it's okay if you flirt here. I won't tell. I promise," Chuck said. Nate gave him a weird look. "I won't flirt here. I'm serious with Serena," Nate said. Chuck suddenly stood up to get another drink. The moment he stood up, he bumped a girl. "Oh my gosh!!! Watch where you're going asshole!" the girl said. The salad that was in her hand was now scattered on her chest. "I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean…" Chuck said. The girl that he bumped walked briskly because she was so frustrated. "I smell trouble," Nate said smiling. Chuck went inside the house to look for the girl. When he was in, he had a hard time looking for the girl he bumped in to. The house was full of people. Then Chuck saw Carter. "Hey Carter, have you seen a girl with curly brunette hair, wearing a blue dress? I bumped her, salad splat on her," Chuck said. "Oh! Annie Wilson? I think she headed for the comfort room," Carter said. Chuck hurriedly went to look for her again. There were three comfort rooms at the first floor of the house. When he was near a door, he knocked but the wrong person came out. Chuck didn't find the girl. He went outside to freshen himself. After a few minutes of staying outside, he heard the door. He looked back and saw the girl. When Chuck turned around, the girl recognized Chuck and hurried back inside. "Hey!" Chuck said and also hurried back. "Hey, hey, hey," Chuck said as he was approaching the girl. "What? Are you gonna spill another salad on me?" the girl said. "No, no. Look, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to. What can I do to make it up to you?" Chuck said. The girl gave Chuck a mixed-up look. She doesn't know what to do with him. "Okay," the girl said. "Just stay with me until the party ends. Can you do that?" the girl asked. "Yeah. Sure. If that's the only way to make it up to you. I'm Chuck Bass by the way," Chuck said and asked for a hand shake. The girl smiled at Chuck. "Annie. Annie Wilson," the girl replied and shook Chuck's hand. "So Annie, where do you wanna go right now?" Chuck asked. "Take me anywhere. If you wanna take me away from here, it's fine," Annie said. "Woah. I won't take you out. I just arrived here. I'm not familiar with the place. How 'bout we go to the third floor? It's quiet there. Maybe we can talk? Share some things? What do you say Annie?" Chuck offered. "Sure Chuck. It would be nice to be away from the noise," Annie said. Chuck and Annie went to the third floor. They went to the mini bar. "Do you think Carter would mind if I open a bottle of martini?" Chuck said. "I don't think so but stop drinking. I think you already had twenty shots of liquor tonight," Annie said as she sat down the tall stool. "Okay. So what do you wanna do?" Chuck asked. Annie thought about what she was going to say. Then she realized that Chuck said that he just arrived in California. "So where are you from and what are brings you here to California?" Annie said. "Well, I'm here because I need a break and I'm from New York. Manhattan to be exact," Chuck said. "Wow. I've always wanted to go to Manhattan. Hmmm… need a break? Why?" Annie said. "I just broke up with my girlfriend and I need some time to reflect. Wow. I can't believe I said 'reflect'. I'm a bad ass you know," Chuck said acting quite different. "Really? Oh. Yeah. You do look like a bad boy. The looks say it!" Annie said and laughed. "So why did you split up?" Annie asked. "I'm sorry but I don't wanna talk about it," Chuck said. The two were quiet for a while. "So Annie? What's up with you?" Chuck asked. "Same thing as you," Annie said. "You're reflecting too?" Chuck asked. "Not really. I just need time to be alone. I broke up with my boyfriend this afternoon. Don't ask why. I'm not in the mood to tell a story. Uhm. That's why I was a bit cranky when you accidentally bumped me a while ago. I'm also sorry for that," Annie said. Chuck smiles at Annie and held her shoulder. Chuck noticed the dress Annie was wearing. "Nice dress you got Annie," Chuck complimented. "Oh yeah. Thanks. That's Eleanor Waldorf. You know her? She's a designer from Manhattan," Annie said. What Annie didn't know is that the designer of the dress that she was wearing is the mother of Chuck's ex-girlfriend. "That's why. I know Eleanor Waldorf by heart. Her daughter's my ex-girlfriend. The one I just broke up with. Her name's Blair," Chuck blurted out. Annie was surprised. "Oh really? Wow. That's nice, Chuck," Annie said. The two got to a good conversation. Chuck told about his love story with Blair, of how a bad boy he was until he was with Blair and many more. Annie told about what it was like moving from Kansas to Beverly Hills, she finally told Chuck how she and her boyfriend broke up. It was already one o'clock in the morning. People were still partying hard. When Chuck and Annie were still busy talking, Nate showed up. "Here you are Chuck. I've been looking for you for hours! I even went to Hollywood! I thought you were gonna pick up some celebs there," Nate said. "Why didn't you check here?" Chuck said. "You? Stay in a quiet place?" Nate said. "So what? By the way, Nate, this is Annie Wilson, Annie, Nate Archibald. He's Blair's ex too," Chuck said. "Nice to meet you Nate," Annie said. "Yeah. Me too. Oh Chuck, I'll be sleeping. I got tired looking for you. See you in the daylight. Bye, Annie!" Nate said. Nate went downstairs and went to bed. "Chuck, I gotta go. I'm sleepy. Well, uhm, it was nice talking to you. I appreciate your company," Annie said. "Oh. Is that so? Come on. I'll take you down," Chuck said. The both of them went down and out of the house. "So how will you go home?" Chuck asked. "There's my car," Annie pointed at the white convertible Benz that she owns. "Okay. It was nice hanging out with you. Bye," Chuck said. "Bye Chuck," Annie replied. Annie walked towards her car. Chuck was watching her go. Suddenly, Chuck called Annie. "Hey Annie!" Chuck said. He ran to Annie. "Yeah?" Annie said. "Uhm, can we go out some time?" Chuck asked. He was a little bit shy. Annie smiled at Chuck. "Yes. It would be great Chuck! We'll get to know each other more," Annie said delightfully but she was sleepy. "So tomorrow?" Chuck asked. "Oh. Sorry I can't. I have a girls' night out. Saturday maybe?" Chuck said. "Perfect. So I'll see you, Chuck. Good night. I'll call you," Annie said. "Good night Annie," Chuck said. Annie started her car and left. Chuck watched her car go until the car went out of sight. After that, he went inside and up to his room. Looks like Chuck will have a new fling.

After two days…

Blair called Jenny because she wanted to hang out, since Serena is still at the Hamptons. They were planning to have a girls' night out, just the two of them. "So what do you say little J? Are you on? It's our first GNO. Plus it's kinda boring. I haven't been going out in three days. It's so… so… abnormal," Blair said as she was combing her hair. "Sounds great Blair! I'm kinda bored too. So what time shall we meet?" Jenny asked. "8 PM?" Blair said with a smile. "8 PM!" Jenny replied. "But first were gonna go to Macy's then afterwards we're gonna go clubbing," Blair said. Then they both hung up. "Looks like someone's hanging out tonight," Dan said from the back. "Woah. Dan. I didn't know you were there. Yes I'm gonna be going out with Blair. Isn't that great? It's gonna be just her and me," Jenny said. "It's sure is!" Dan said kind of sarcastic. "Where's dad by the way? I haven't seen him since this morning," Jenny wondered. "As usual. With Bex again," Dan said getting a glass of water. "Oh. I'm so happy for dad and Bex," Jenny said. Dan gave her a thumbs up. "So you'll stay here? I'm leaving, dad's not here. So that means you're gonna be all alone?" Jenny said. "I'll find a way to entertain myself," Dan said. "Okay. I'll go shower. It's already six o'clock," Jenny said.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

In Beverly Hills, Chuck was planning on where he will take Annie on their date hours from now. He went to Nate to ask for advice since Nate is an expert on dates. Chuck went inside Nate's room. Nate was talking sweetly to Serena over the phone. "Well, well, well. Looks like Archibald is busy," Chuck taunted Nate. "Talk to you later, Serena. Someone just busted in. Okay. Bye," Nate hung up. "You know how to knock right? What do you want?" Nate asked. "Dating 101," Chuck said. "What? Oh. Oh yeah. You know nothing about going on dates. So what do you wanna ask?" Nate said. "I'm not asking anything. Teach me!!!" Chuck said aggressively. "Hey, you just met Annie. Sounds like you're serious about her already," Nate said. "Slight. You know, when I bumped in to Annie the other day, I was wowed by her beauty. That's why I immediately made the effort to look for her and apologize. Then when she asked me to stay with her, it made me… it made me… ah. I can't explain. It's just a little crush. Plus, she also just broke up with her boyfriend. I'm sure… you know what I mean, Nathaniel. Give me tips. NOW!" Chuck insisted. Nate gave a lot of advice. First, he said that of course he has to look good, of course. He even said that he shouldn't take his scarf of because it's the scarf that makes the Chuck Bass. He said that acting natural is the best to do on a date. He also said not to be too talkative about himself. It'll make him sound vain. He also said to always be a gentleman but not too gentleman. Nate gave a lot of advice. They talked for twenty minutes. That was quite long. This is because Chuck kept on asking why. "So, are you ready?" Nate asked. "I don't know," Chuck said. "Come on! You're Chuck Bass," Nate said, mimicking Chuck's tone on the "you're Chuck Bass" part. "Alright. I'll go get dressed. I'll pick her up in one and a half hour," Chuck said and hurried to the door. "W-w-w-wait. In half an hour? Isn't it too early? Can you go like, 7?" Nate said. "I plan to take her to Laguna Beach and watch the sunset. Then maybe, eat dinner, then of course, go clubbing or go to Hollywood perhaps. Goodbye Nate. See you tomorrow," Chuck said and finally left Nate's room.

There was a knock at the Humphrey residence. Dan opened the door. "Hey Dan. Your sister ready?" Blair asked. "Hey Waldorf. Uh, uhm. I think so. Come," Dan said. He was so amazed when he saw Blair. He stared at her from the moment he opened the door and saw her until she sat down at their living room. "You look good Blair," Dan said and then smiled. "Thanks Humphrey. It's a new design from my mom's line. Great isn't it?" Blair said. Dan gave Blair a nod. "Hey Humphrey, I'm really sorry for what happened the other day. What can I do? I really wanna make it up to you. I'm trying to change my bitchy ways 'cause I realized that you're really a great person. Come on, please?" Blair said. Dan was thinking if she could do something for him. At first, he didn't really want Blair to worry about it because Blair was really drunk. Of course she didn't know what she was doing. Until he said, "Why don't you go out with me? As in on a date? Would that be fine?" Blair was surprised when Dan asked her out. "What?" Blair said. She smiled. She never thought that Serena's ex-boyfriend would ask her on a date. In the past, they were never really close. It's only the past days and until that moment that they got to talk. "Okay Humphrey. I'm in," Blair said. "Good. I'll see you maybe I'll see you on Monday? 8 PM? I'll pick you up," Dan said. "Deal!" Blair replied. "No ditching okay?" Dan said. "Do you think I ditch on dates?" Blair said. "Just making sure," Dan replied. After their conversation, Jenny finally was done. "Hey. I'm ready. Let's go?" Jenny said. She was excited to hang out with Blair. "Come on," Blair said. "Bye Dan. Enjoy being home alone," Jenny said. "Awww. Poor Humphrey. Bye," Blair said. Dan smiled at them and Blair and Jenny left. Dan closed the door and he was smiling when he closed it. It seems that Dan is already having some special feelings for Blair.

"Carter can I borrow your car?" Chuck said. Carter was a bit surprised. "Why? What for?" Carter said. "I actually have a date," Chuck said. "What? Woah Chuck! You've only been here for three days and you're now going on a date? With whom?" Carter said as he stood up from the couch. "You know me Carter. I have a strong appeal to girls. Annie Wilson is my date. And I have to hurry. It's already 5:00. I'm taking her to Laguna Beach. By the way, do you know where she lives? And can I please borrow a map? You know I'm not so familiar with this place," Chuck said. "Wow. Okay. Sorry man but I don't have a map. We'll do it like this. I'll drive you to her house until Laguna Beach. Then, I'll leave you two. Then you just drive home. I'm sure she knows how to go home," Carter suggested. "Perfect! So, let's go. I told her I'm on my way," Chuck said. Carter and Chuck went to pick up Annie already. It was a five minute drive from Carter's house. "Here we are. The Wilson's residence," Carter said. Chuck was amazed by the appearance of Annie's house. It was five times bigger that Carter's. "Wow. Nice," Chuck said. "Yeah. I know. His father's just the principal of West Beverly High but look at the house. Sweet. What are you still doing here? Go get her," Carter said. Chuck stepped out of the car. He was a bit nervous because this was his first serious date. Chuck walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. It took a long time, about three minutes for someone to answer. "Good afternoon," Chuck greeted the person that answered the door. "Yes? Can I help you?" the person said. "Yes. Is Annie there? We're going out on a… a… date…" Chuck said. He was really nervous. "Oh Chuck Bass isn't it? Hi! I'm Silver. I'm Annie's friend. Come inside. She'll be ready," the girl replied. "Yes. I'm Chuck Bass. Thanks," Chuck said and stepped inside Annie's house. "So I heard you spilled salad on her," Silver said. "Yeah. I kind of did. It was just an accident," Chuck said in a low tone. "Are you really that shy? Come on. The looks don't say it. Oh. There's Annie. Hey Annie! Over here!" Silver said. "Chuck! You're here. I'm sorry I had you waiting. So let's go?" Annie said. She looked very beautiful. She was wearing a short white casual dress and two inch heels with a small clutch and her curly brunette hair dressed perfectly. Chuck was so stunned when he saw Annie. He forgot about Blair at the moment. "Let's go," Chuck assisted Annie in walking. "You look stunning, Annie," Chuck complimented her. "Thanks Chuck. You too. Nice scarf by the way," Annie said with a smile. "Hey. How'd you know this is my house? I forgot to give you my address," Annie wondered. "I asked Carter. He's actually the one who'll be driving us up to Laguna Beach," Chuck said. "Wow! Laguna Beach?! That's great Chuck. It's for the first time that I'll be having a date there. Cool," Annie said happily. _"Yes! Jackpot!"_ Chuck thought. Chuck opened the car door for Annie. "Here you go," Chuck said. "Thanks Chuck," Annie replied. After letting Annie get in the car, Chuck went to the front seat and sat there. "Laguna Beach please," Chuck told Carter. "Yes sir!" Carter said. "Hey Carter! It's nice for you to be driving us to Laguna Beach," Annie said while fixing her hair. "My pleasure. Chuck's been a good friend when I was still in New York. Well, at first we weren't cool but it came to the point where we had to settle it. Carter said. "Oh. Why?" Annie wondered. "Long story," Carter said. Chuck was just straight faced. After a quite long trip they finally arrived at Laguna Beach. "Here we are Laguna Beach. Oh. Hurry up. You might miss the sunset," Carter said. "Oh yeah! The sunset! I forgot! Annie! Let's hurry!" Chuck hurriedly went out of the car and then helped Annie and then they ran. Annie was having a hard time because she was wearing heels. Carter left already. After a quite long time of running, Chuck found a perfect spot. "Whew! Okay. Let's stay here. Have a seat on the sand Ms. Wilson," Chuck said while panting. He panted like a very tired dog. Annie laughed at Chuck. "Thank you Mr. Bass. It looks like you don't run a lot. I'm not even tired but my feet hurt a bit," Annie said. "I'm sorry. So this is the first part of our date. We're gonna watch the sunset. Sorry if I'm being too cliché. It's my first serious date," Chuck said. Annie was surprised. "Really?! How did you and Blair have dates?" Annie wondered. "Believe it or not, our dates are at her bedroom. Or if we'll go out, I'll just show up randomly, so it makes her surprised and then we'll go to some place," Chuck said. Annie found it funny when Chuck said that. "Bedroom eh?" Annie said and smiled. "Oh. This is it," Chuck said. The view of the sunset was so romantic. As Chuck watched the sun go down, he looked at Annie. Annie was astounded by the beauty of the sunset. "Oh my gosh. It's so, so beautiful," Annie said. "Yeah. I know," Chuck said. He wasn't looking at the sunset but he was looking at Annie. Annie turned to Chuck and knew that he was looking at her. Annie turned back. She felt really shy and she blushed. "Why?" Chuck said. "It's just that… I don't know," Annie said. Chuck suddenly kissed Annie's cheek. Annie was surprised. "I'm sorry Annie but I like you now. I know it's just been days… but I don't know. I suddenly forgot about Blair," Chuck said. "Are you sure Chuck? Maybe you're just saying that because you're not in New York," Annie said. "No, Annie. You know, from the moment I saw you in the party days ago… I felt something different. That's why I looked for you to apologize. You blew me away, Annie. Wow. Is this me?" Chuck said. He suddenly realized that he said those words. It was a first for him. After Chuck said that, they were quiet for a while. Chuck was playing with the sand and Annie was just checking the place out. Then Chuck spoke. "I'm sorry Annie if it was too soon to say it," Chuck said. Annie turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. Chuck was surprised. He felt butterflies on his stomach. "Come on, let's go eat," Chuck insisted. "Can we just eat here?" Annie suggested. "What?" Chuck said. "It feels so good here you know. But if you don't want to, it's alright," Annie said. "You know, you gave me an idea. Okay. Let's buy some food and we'll come back here," Chuck said. He offered his hand and helped Annie stand up. "You're great Chuck Bass," Annie said. "Thanks Annie Wilson," Chuck said. They held hands as they walked on the beach. It was really a romantic scene. Chuck's phone suddenly rang. "Oops. Wait a while Annie. I just got a message," Chuck said. "Go ahead," Annie said. Chuck checked who it was. Believe it or not, it was from Gossip Girl. It said, _SPOTTED: C at Laguna Beach watching the sunset with a girl. We're pretty sure it's not B because she was just spotted with little J. Could this mean that C is over B? We'll see about that. xoxo, Gossip Girl._ "What the hell?" Chuck said. "Is there something wrong Chuck?" Annie said. "No, no, Annie. I'm fine. Come on, let's just walk and look for some good food," Chuck said. They started walking again. "Hey Annie. How about that?" Chuck pointed at the hotdog stand. "Wow. That sounds good. Hotdogs are my favorite you know," Annie said. The two of them went to the hotdog stand. "Four please," Chuck said. The hotdog guy gave them the hotdogs and drinks. They have two hotdogs each. Chuck placed a lot of ketchup and mustard on his hotdog. "Wow Chuck. That's a lot," Annie said. They went back to the place that they were and ate their hotdog there. "I'm sorry if this is just what we're gonna eat hotdogs Annie. I thought that eating fancy food wouldn't be appropriate for the beach," Chuck said. "That's totally fine Chuck. I love it. Ethan doesn't take me to the beach on dates. You know what, you're really great for a first-time-serious-dater. You found a perfect place and a perfect gimmick. High five?" Annie said and then they did a high five. "Thanks Annie," Chuck said. The two were busy eating hotdogs. Then Chuck offered Annie to have a bite on his hotdog. It was a very sweet move of him. "Have a bite Annie," Chuck said. "What? Chuck, I have my own. Just eat yours," Annie said. Chuck grabbed Annie's hotdog and said, "Now, have a bite," Chuck said. Annie giggled and took a bite. After that, Chuck gave back Annie's hotdog. Chuck was about to take a bite on his hotdog but Annie took it from him. "Have a bite," Annie said. Chuck took a bite and then gave back Chuck's hotdog. "Thanks Annie," Chuck said. "You're welcome Chuck," Annie replied. After the two were done eating, they got in to a conversation. "Hey Chuck. What's Blair like?" Annie wondered. Chuck was flabbergasted when she asked that because Blair was out of Chuck's mind and is totally focused on Annie at that time. "Hmmm… Blair? She's okay. A very good girlfriend indeed. Now she's my ex. She brings out the best in me. She's… she's… she's amazing. I was lucky that for once I got the chance to be her boyfriend," Chuck said. Then he became quiet because they were talking about Blair, which Chuck didn't really like because he said that he was in California to be happy. "How about Ethan?" Chuck said. "Ethan's… well… he's okay as well. It's just that sometimes he cares about himself more. He's kinda self-centered," Annie said. "You wanna go for a walk? The breeze here's good," Chuck said. Annie smiled and stood up and they walked. As they were walking, they talked more about each other. Then suddenly, Chuck was hit by a boomerang. "Ow! What the hell?" Chuck said and held his head. "Oh my gosh, Chuck. Are you alright?" Annie was laughing but at the same time comforting him. The man who accidentally hit Chuck with the boomerang went to him to apologize. "Hey man, I'm… Annie?" the man said. "Ethan? What are you doing here?" Annie was shocked to see him. "I should ask you the same question," Ethan said with a frown. "I'm on a date. Chuck this is Ethan, Ethan, Chuck," Annie said, emphasizing on the word date and then introduced them to each other. Chuck asked for a handshake but Ethan refused. Ethan had a bad look on his face. He thought that Annie moved on so fast. "Annie can I talk to you for a while?" Ethan asked. "I'm on a date, Ethan. It would be rude if I leave Chuck," Ethan said. "Chuck, you won't mind don't you?" Ethan said. "Yes, I would mind. Annie, let's go," Chuck grabbed Annie and they left Ethan. As they were walking, Ethan followed them and when they stopped for a while, Ethan punched Chuck on the face. Chuck fell to the sand. Annie was shocked with what happened. She slapped Ethan on the face and then helped Chuck. "That's it Ethan!!! Don't talk to me ever again!!! I'm so glad I broke up with you. Chuck, let's go," Annie helped Chuck stand up. Ethan left them furiously. "I'm sorry, Chuck you had to experience that. I'm really, really sorry. Come on. I'll buy some ice and some band-aid to heal your wound," Annie said. "Thanks a lot Annie," Chuck said. When Annie already had ice and band-aid and they stayed on one spot on the beach. Annie started to work on Chuck's wound. "Ow," Chuck said while Annie was pressing the ice against his face. "Everything's gonna be fine Chuck," Annie said. "Thanks," Chuck said. Annie smiled at him. Chuck smiled too. "So are you over him already?" Annie said. "Absolutely! After what he's done? Well actually, before we broke up, I was already falling out of love for him," Annie said. After that, she removed the ice from Chuck's face and then placed the band-aid. "There you go. Better," Annie said. "Thanks a lot Annie. Hey Annie, do you… do you… uhm…" Chuck said. "What is it Chuck?" Annie wondered. Chuck wanted to ask if Annie kisses on a first date, but he didn't continue to say it because he felt really shy. Chuck looked at the night sky. "Wow. Look at the sky, Annie. You can see all the stars," Chuck was astounded. "Yeah! That's why I love the beach. You can see all the stars from where you're standing," Annie said. Chuck, really wanted to kiss Annie at that moment but at the same time he didn't want to because he wanted to change his ways. But he still went for it. Yes, he kissed Annie. He went in front of Annie and kissed her. But then, he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Annie. I should have asked you first," Chuck went back beside Annie. Annie turned to Chuck. "No, it's okay," Annie said and then kissed Chuck. They made out on the beach. Annie was already lying down on the sand and Chuck was on top of him. Annie suddenly realized that they were doing "public display of affection" so she pulled away. Chuck wondered why she pulled a way. Then he got what Annie realized. "Let's do this some place else. What do you say?" Chuck said. "Let's go!" Annie said with enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Jenny and Blair we're already at a club. "Blair, I noticed that you and Chuck aren't hanging out anymore," Jenny said. "Didn't your brother tell you that we broke up already?" she said. "He didn't. Why did you break up?" Jenny was startled. "I don't wanna talk about it. Come on Jenny. We're here to have fun. I don't want our bonding to be talking about my break up with Chuck. Plus, I'm starting to get over him. I know it's kinda sudden but… I don't know. We've been through a lot. And he's in California, which is a good thing. I don't get to see him around. Hey, can I tell you something?" Blair said. "Oh yeah. Well that's good Blair. So what is it you wanna tell me?" Jenny wondered. Blair took a sip of martini and then took a deep breath. "I kinda like your brother. A little crush as I may call it. Don't tell anyone okay? That includes Serena!" Blair blurted out. Jenny was surprised. She never thought that Blair would have a crush on his brother. "Blair? Oh my gosh! Wait. You know what, I also feel that he also has a little thing for you," Jenny said. Blair's eyes widened while drinking. "Huh?! Why do you say so?" Blair asked. Jenny took a sip from her martini first. "First, he asked for your number because he accidentally deleted it. The way he asked it was like, it felt like he really wanted to get your number. Then the next, he told me to make your dress really beautiful. Well, I think I should really make it like that. Then when I was nearly done with your dress, he was really bugging me because he wanted to help. He was so aggressive when he was bugging me. I should set you up some time," Jenny said. "No need Jenny. We're going out on Monday," Blair said. Jenny was all smiles. Then the two did a toast. "You have an amazing brother Jenny. Good thing I realized that. To tell you honestly, back then, I didn't really feel Dan. But it was okay when he was with Serena. I just didn't want him around when I'm with Serena. Now, I realized that he's an okay guy. Way better than Chuck," Blair said. Jenny got her phone. She saw that there was a message. It was the message from Gossip Girl about Chuck and Annie. She deleted it at once. She didn't tell Blair. "Hey. What are you doing?" Blair said. "I'm calling Dan," Jenny said. "What? Why?" Blair said. Jenny was just smiling. "Hey! Are you gonna tell him?!" Blair was kind of angry. "Hello Dan?" Jenny said. Blair was signaling Jenny to hang up the phone but Jenny didn't hang up. "Hey. I'm just checking of you're okay," Jenny said over the phone. Blair grabbed Jenny's phone and pressed "end call". "Hey! What was that for? I was just checking if Dan's okay. He's all alone at home," Jenny said, getting her phone from Blair. "It's rude to call on a girls' night out," Blair smiled. "Whatever!" Jenny said. The two became quiet for a while and became busy drinking martinis. "I wonder what Chuck's doing in California," Blair wondered. "Maybe he's partying right now. Partying is never absent in his schedule right?" Jenny said. She suddenly remembered what's really going on with Chuck. Blair nodded. "Yeah. Totally. I bet he hooked up with some girls there," Blair said. "Don't think that way Blair. I bet he's just drinking at some bar with Nate and Carter," Jenny said and then having another sip. She was a bit nervous. "You'll never know, Jenny. Maybe he had a one night stand with Lauren Conrad already. You know Chuck," Blair said and then they both laughed. "That's nice Blair! Let's talk about Dan!" Jenny said. "Okay. Let me ask you, what's he like on a date?" Blair wondered. "Honestly, I don't really know. But I think he'll take some you to some good place. You're Blair Waldorf. He can't just take you on a cheap ass place," Jenny said. "Yeah. You know what, I shouldn't expect anything. It might turn out to be you know, not good," Blair said. "Cheers?" Jenny asked for a toast. "Cheers!" and they toasted.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"You're going on a date with Blair?" Vanessa was surprised. She slapped herself because according to her she was just dreaming. "Blair's okay after all Vanessa. She's changed already. Although there's still that bitchy attitude of hers. She and Jenny are good friends now. She doesn't ignore me anymore. And I kinda like her. I kinda have a crush on her," Dan said. Jenny was right. Dan did feel something for Blair. "Dan Humphrey?! Oh my gosh! What if Serena found out about this?" Vanessa said. "I don't care. She's over me and I'm getting over her," Dan said. Vanessa was feeling unsure of Dan having a little crush on Blair. "So where do you plan to take her?" Vanessa asked. "That's why I came here. Can you help me fix the gallery? I want a unique date," Dan said. "What do you plan to do there?" Vanessa asked. "I plan to take her to dinner there. You know, restaurant like, with sentimental music, candlelight in the middle. And help me cook okay," Dan insisted. "Okay, okay. When's your date?" Vanessa said. "On Monday. 8 PM. So we have to work as early as four," Dan said. Vanessa disagreed. "What? That's too early," Vanessa said. "Please? I'll pay labor fee if that's necessary," Dan pleaded. "No need. Ugh. Okay, okay. You can count on me Humphrey," Vanessa said. "Thanks Abrams," Dan said and gave Vanessa a pat on the back.

It was already late at night. Chuck and Annie were at Chuck's room in Carter's house. The two of them were still awake because they just ended their "session". "I had fun today Chuck. Thanks," Annie said. "Me too, Annie. So are you game for a second date?" Chuck said. "Of course I am!" Annie said with conviction. Then they both kissed. "Hey Annie, aren't your parents gonna be looking for you?" Chuck wondered. "Of course not. Besides, they're not here. They're on vacation," Annie said. "Oh my god!" Chuck suddenly remembered that he's gonna go back to Manhattan day after next. "What is it Chuck?" Annie rose from bed with the comforter covered on her body. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I have to go back to Manhattan on Monday. I'm sorry, Annie I just told you now. Don't worry, this is not a one night stand. I still wanna take you out," Chuck said. "How are you gonna take me out if I'm in California and you're in New York?" Annie said in a frustrated tone. "How 'bout you come with me to Manhattan?" Chuck said. "You can stay in our house. You told me you've always wanted to go there," he said. "Go with you? To Manhattan?" Annie said. "Yeah. Stay there for a while," Chuck said. "Absolutely! As long as I'm with you Chuck Bass," Annie said and then kissed Chuck. "Hey Annie. We haven't exactly defined what we are right now," Chuck said. "What?" Annie was surprised. "Yeah. What are we right now? Are we dating as in I'm already you're boyfriend or dating as in just going out?" Chuck asked. "Dating as in just going out. We can't be boyfriend and girlfriend… yet. I don't know if you still feel something for Blair. And we just met three days ago and it's only our first date. I like you Chuck Bass. I really do,"

Blair dropped Jenny off their house. "Thanks for a fun night Blair," Jenny said. "Yeah! See you on my party okay? And Dan!" Blair said. "Yup! We'll be there!" Jenny said. Jenny went up to their apartment and Blair's cab took off. When she got home and went to her room, she found her phone. "I knew it. I left my phone. I wonder who texted," Blair went to check her inbox. "Serena, Kati. Oh. Gossip Girl. I wonder what's new," she said. Finally, she read the thing about Chuck and Annie. After reading, Blair felt upset but she didn't cry. She realized that Chuck was less important to her now. She wanted to start over. Then she texted Dan. "Dan," she said as she was texting. "Can't wait for Monday. Don't ditch me okay? See you! xoxo, Blair," Then she put down her cellphone and prepared for bed.

That morning, Chuck woke up and went downstairs to have breakfast. Nate and Carter were at the dining room. "Well. Look who's up. I'm pretty sure you had a great time last night Chuck. I saw you and Annie come out last night from your room," Nate said. "What?! You're the man Chuck! Third base already?" Carter was surprised and amazed. "I'm Chuck Bass. What do you expect?" Chuck said and sat down with them. "So how was it? And why do you have a band aid?" Carter asked. "Maybe while they were doing it, Annie was so aggressive that he bit Chuck instead of kissing him!" Nate said and then he and Carter laughed hard. "Stop it guys. I really had fun last night. Not because we did it already. Annie's an amazing girl. About the band-aid, turns out to be her ex boyfriend was also at Laguna Beach yesterday," Chuck said. "Ethan was there?" Carter said. "Yeah," Chuck said. "Then what happened?" Nate asked. "First he hit me with a boomerang," Chuck said. "He hit you with a boomerang?! Woah. He was jealous right," Carter said. "He didn't do that on purpose. It was an accident. Then he came to me to apologize but then he saw Annie. He was surprised to see Annie with me. Then he asked Annie to talk to him. We both didn't agree then there, he punched me," Chuck said. "I always knew that guy wasn't okay," Carter said. "Hey, did you tell Annie we're leaving tomorrow?" Nate said. "Yeah. She's coming with us," Chuck said. "She's coming?! Sweet! I think she's totally in to you now buddy," Nate was surprised but he kind of said it sarcastically. Carter left the table and went to his room. "Chuck?! What are you doing?" Nate asked. "What do you mean what am I doing?" Chuck wondered. "You're letting Annie come home with us? Are you crazy? What about Blair?" Nate said. "Nate, easy. I'm starting over okay? I think I'm falling for Annie already," Chuck said. "You think taking her to New York is the answer?" Nate said. "I don't know. Hey. Don't you get in the way with what I want okay? You should be thankful that I don't get in the way with you and Serena. I'll go upstairs and dress up. I'll drop by Annie's house," Chuck said and left with a frowning face. Nate was just straight faced when Chuck left.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Hey Jen. How was your girls' night out?" Dan said as he went inside Jenny's room? "Why do you care so much?" Jenny was kind of suspicious. "Well. It was your first night out with Blair so I thought I may hear some kind of a… story perhaps?" Dan said. "We just partied. That's it. No boys. Just us. Hey. She told me you're going to take her on a date," Jenny said. "Yeah. I guess I am," Dan said. "So where do you plan to take her?" Jenny asked. "The gallery," Dan said smiling at Jenny. "Did I hear you right?! The gallery?!" Jenny can't believe what she heard. "You're taking Blair to the gallery and look at some masterpieces that mom made? You need some help Dan," Jenny said. She was very surprised. "Yeah. I asked Vanessa for help. I asked her to help me improvise the gallery. Make it a fancy restaurant type of place with some sentimental music, dinner with candlelight in the middle. Hey, what kind of food does she eat? I plan to cook for her," Dan said. Suddenly Jenny smiled. "What?! That's a good idea Dan! You are a very creative person. She likes French food and pumpkin pie," Jenny said. "Oh well. Nobody does it like Dan Humphrey. French food? What exactly?" Dan asked. "I'm not really sure but she also likes pasta. It's her favorite dish," Jenny said. "I'll just make uh… pasta I guess with mashed potatoes and I'll make pumpkin pie," Dan said. "Wow. you're really preparing for this date huh," Jenny said. "Oh well. Believe it or not Jenny, I have a little crush on your friend. But hush okay. Only you and Vanessa know about it. Don't ever tell anyone. Let me be the one to tell it to her. And uhm, can you help me and Vanessa? For tomorrow's date? Please?" Dan said. "I'll be happy to help," Jenny said. "Thanks Jenny," Dan said.

Chuck and Nate were packing their things for their flight back to New York. Chuck was very excited to be home with his new found love. "Wow. California's the best!" Chuck said. "Duh. Well yeah. It's cool here but I still love New York even if California's the state for youngsters like us," Nate said. Chuck called Annie to tell them they'll be picking her up in a few minutes. "I really like Annie, Chuck. She's a good girl," Nate said. "What?!" Chuck said, kind of suspicious. He understood it like Nate has a thing for Annie. "Like, as in I like her for you," Nate cleared out. "Oh. Well of course. I'm excited to introduce her to the family," Chuck said. "Where is she gonna stay anyway?" Nate asked. "I called The Palace last night and I asked them to prepare a suite for Annie. She'll stay there," Chuck said. "Nice. I'm done. Let's go?" Nate said. "Okay. Let's say goodbye to Carter first," Chuck said and grabbed his stuff. Chuck and Nate said goodbye to Carter. After that, they took a cab and went to Annie's house. Chuck got his phone and called Annie. "Hey Annie. We're on the way," Chuck said. After a few minutes, they arrived at Annie's house. Chuck went and Nate went out. They will stay at Annie's for a while and Annie's driver, Annie's will be the one to take them to the airport. While Chuck and Nate were walking towards the door, Chuck noticed that there were more cars in the garage. "Nate. I think Annie's parents are here," Chuck said. He was kinda nervous. "Huh? Why do you say so? I thought they were somewhere abroad?" Nate said. "I know but I have a strong feeling that they're here," Chuck said. Chuck rang the doorbell. When the door opened, it was Silver. "Hey Chuck and…?" Silver said as she was looking at Nate. "Oh. Silver this is Nate and Nate this is Silver, Annie's best friend," Chuck introduced. "Hi. Nice to meet you," Silver said. "You too," Nate replied. "So is Annie ready?" Chuck asked. "She'll be down in five minutes. Oh. I forgot. Her parents are here and they want to meet you. Mr. Wilson said that he knew your dad," Silver said. "What?!" Chuck was surprised. "Just come inside," Silver insisted. Chuck, Nate and Silver sat down on the living room couch. "Wait. I'll go get Annie," Silver said. "Chuck Bass is it?" Mr. Wilson said as he was approaching the two young men. Chuck stood up and shook hands with Annie's dad. "Yes sir. And this is my friend Nate Archibald," Chuck said. "Nice to meet you boys. Chuck, your father didn't mention that he studied at West Beverly High? He was a classmate of mine. We were also team mates in Lacrosse," Mr. Wilson said. "Yes he mentioned that he went to West Beverly High but he didn't mention that he was on the Lacrosse team," Chuck said. "Really? Well it's nice to meet the young Bass. Your father is a very successful man. He rose from the ashes of poverty. I idolize your father, son. I hope Annie will have fun with you at New York. You know what, she even asked me if she could live there. You know, she's dreaming of living there," Mr. Wilson said. "I assure you that she will Mr. Wilson," Chuck said. After that, Annie went down with her stuff. "Hey dad, Chuck and Nate. So let's go?" Annie said. "Have fun in New York sweetie," Mr. Wilson said. "Bye dad!" Annie kissed his father on the cheek and went out. They went in to the car. Chuck and Annie were at the back and Nate sat in front. The driver took them to the airport. When the three of them were in the car, they got in to a short conversation. "Hey Annie, how old is your friend Silver?" Nate asked. "Why?" Annie said smiling and a bit suspicious. "Oh I'm telling Serena," Chuck said. "Well. I find her kinda cute. Hey, I thought you're not gonna tell Serena anything about what happened to me here? And besides, I didn't flirt at the party. It's only now that I found someone cute," Nate said. Annie laughed and said, "She's a year younger than I am. So that makes her, 16. Sorry to tell you but she's my brother's girlfriend," "Ouch," Chuck said. "Will you just shut up Chuck?" Nate said.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

It was already 7 o'clock in the evening. Dan was cooking food with Jenny and Vanessa. "I hope she'll like what I prepared," Dan said. "Dan, she will. Don't worry. From what I tasted, it's good so don't worry okay?" Jenny said. "Vanessa, how's the place?" Dan asked. "Almost done," Vanessa said. "The sentimental music?" Dan asked again. "Here," Vanessa said and showed Dan some CDs. "Sentimental music?" Jenny wondered. "What?! I want this date to work okay. You know me, Jen. I'm not really good at dates. And besides, this is Blair Waldorf we're talking about. If Serena's grand, Blair's grand---er," Dan said. Dan was done making pasta and pumpkin pie. He hurried down and got a cab because he was running late. "Dan, wait up!" Vanessa said. "Sorry I have to hurry. I'm running late. I still have to pick her up remember?" Dan said. "Oh yeah. CAAAAAAAABBBBB!!!!!!" Vanessa shouted as she called for a cab. "Thanks Abrams," Dan said. "No problem Humphrey," Vanessa said. After some time, they arrived at the gallery, where Vanessa turned it into something nice. "Are you ready to see it?" Vanessa said. "Of course I am," Dan replied. When Vanessa opened it, the walls were black and white and there was a big sketch of Blair in an Audrey Hepburn pose. The dinner table was in the middle of the place and there was also a long thin candle in the middle. At the side by the door, there was a bouquet of flowers so that when they go in, Dan will surprise her with those flowers. "Wow. Who did the picture? It's great! She'll love this," Dan was very thankful of what Vanessa and Jenny did. "Well. Turns out that I have a friend who sketches well. I thought the doctored photo idea is kinda… bad," Vanessa said. "Well my dear sister and best friend, thanks a lot. Oh. I have to pick her up. Wish me luck guys," Dan said. Dan rented a limo to pick Blair up. "Good luck!" Jenny said. Dan went home first to change his clothes. He wore a checkered polo and matched it with a vest. He also wore straight cut pants and leather shoes. He also put on some perfume. After that, he went back down and left to pick up Blair. As Dan went out the door, he hurried down and got in to the limo. It was already fifteen minutes after seven o'clock and there was a huge traffic on the way to Manhattan. Dan was frustrated because he was really running late. He wanted to be earlier than 8 o'clock because he wanted to impress Blair. "Oh damn. Uh sir, with this kind of traffic, what time do you think will we arrive in Manhattan?" Dan asked. He was shaking that time. "I don't know son. Maybe 8 o'clock or later. This is a huge traffic. There's a car accident three blocks away," the driver said. Dan called Blair. "Hey Blair," Dan said. "Oh hi Dan! Are you near my house already?" Blair replied. "Actually I'm still here in Brooklyn. I might be running late. There's a huge traffic here. I'm so sorry. I didn't see this coming." Dan said. He was lying down the car seat and playing with the windows to calm himself up. "It's okay Dan. Actually it's a good thing. I'm just about to take a bath. Take your time," Blair said. Dan was relieved but kinda shocked as well. Relieved because Blair didn't have to wait for a long time and shocked because what if he arrived earlier? He was the one who will be waiting. But he didn't mind that he was really relieved. "Oh. That's great. I thought that I'll be letting you wait for a long time," Dan said. He suddenly sat down and felt so calm. "Yeah Dan. So, I'll see you later Dan," Blair said. "Yeah," Dan replied. After twenty minutes, the road was okay. The limousine driver drove fast. Dan was asleep and he bumped his head. "Ow. Oh wow. The road's okay already?" Dan was surprised. "Yes, Mr. Humphrey. We'll be at your date's house in no time," the driver said. "Yeah. And it's only ten minutes to eight. We'll make it," Dan was happy to have realized that.

Blair was at her room fixing herself. She was wearing a black and red colored dress and her hair properly groomed with her signature headband. Then she heard the sound of the elevator. "Oh. That must be Dan," Blair said. Dorota went to Blair's room. "Miss Blair, it's Mister Dan. He is waiting for you downstairs," Dorota said. "Please tell him that I'll be down in a minute," Blair said. Blair grabbed her Chanel pouch from her bag and hurriedly grabbed her Jimmy Choo shoes from her shoe closet and went out from her room. As Blair was going down the staircase, she saw Dan standing beside the small table in the living room. "You look good Humphrey," Blair said. Dan turned around and as he saw Blair, he was stunned. "Wow," was all Dan could say that time. Dan approached the staircase, did a curtsey and offered Blair to have her arm around his. "Blair Waldorf, you're about to get a dose of Dan Humphrey," Dan said. Blair smiled. "A dose?" Blair said. "You'll see what I've prepared," Dan said and pressed the down button of the elevator.

Dan and Blair arrived at the art gallery in Brooklyn. "We're here," Dan said. "Wow Dan. Are you gonna show me some of your artwork? Blair said. Dan wondered. "Hmmm… I think I am," he said. He thought of it as a metaphor. Yes, an artwork. He was the one who prepared the food, he helped in making the place look good and there was a caricature of Blair that looked like Audrey Hepburn. "Wow," Blair said. They both stepped out from the limo. "Ready?" Dan said as he was holding on to the door knob. "Duh," Blair said. Dan just smiled. He held Blair's hand. "Okay," Dan opened the door and Blair went inside with her head down. When she looked up already, she saw the beautiful place. "Wow, Dan. It really is an artwork," Blair was stunned. Dan grabbed the flowers from the back beside the door where he had placed before he picked up Blair. "For you." Dan gave the flowers to Blair. "What?! These are beautiful roses, Dan. Thank you very much." Blair appreciated the surprise Dan did. "You're welcome. Uh, are you hungry?" Dan asked. "Yes. I kind of am," Blair responded. "Kind of am?" Dan wondered. "Okay, fine. I am hungry. Give me something to eat," Blair said, smiling. She really felt that Dan prepared for their date. "Okay. Let's head here," Dan said. They turned left to go to the other room in the gallery where the table was set. When Blair saw it, she was again, stunned by the ambience. "Dan. How did you come up with this? It's very, very nice," Blair said. "I had a little help from Jenny and Vanessa," Dan said. "It's really, really nice," Blair praised. "Okay, uhm. I'll go get our food and champagne," Dan said and then went to get their food. Dan went to the place inside the gallery where Jenny and Vanessa were. "What took you so long? Blair's here?" Jenny said. "There was a huge traffic on the way to Manhattan a while ago. Well, yeah, she's here. Where's the food?" Dan said. "Oh. Right here. Still fresh. Wait, are you gonna be the one who'll serve?" Vanessa said. "Uh… yeah. Unless you wanna serve," Dan said. "Well duh. People on dates don't serve the food," Vanessa said grabbing two plates and the pasta Dan made. "Thank you guys! I really appreciate your help. Vanessa, I hope you'll get along with Blair." Dan said. "Hmmm… Let's see about that," Vanessa said making a good presentation on the meal. "Hey Dan, are you gonna tell Blair that you like her?" Jenny asked while twirling her hair. "Uh. I might," Dan said. "Go! Tell her already. Or else I'll be the one to," Jenny convinced. "We'll see, okay. I better get back. Hey Vanessa, come now. Blair's hungry already," Dan insisted. "Yes sir," Vanessa said and grabbed the tray of food and then Dan grabbed the bottle of cold champagne. Dan arrived at the room where Blair was. "Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting," Dan said. "It's okay. I was talking to Serena a while ago," Blair said. Vanessa went inside. "Hello, Blair. Jenny and I will be your waitresses for tonight," Vanessa said. Blair smiled at Vanessa and turned to Dan. "Waitresses?" Blair wondered. "Well, they volunteered," Dan said. "Here you go. Dan made this," Vanessa said as she was serving the food. "Wow. I just found out that Dan can sew, now he can cook? Nice one, Humphrey," Blair said. "Thanks. Hope you'll like what I prepared," Dan was kinda nervous because Blair will be eating what Dan has prepared. Vanessa left and gave Dan a good luck look. Dan and Blair started eating. "So, you talked to Serena? What did she say?" Dan asked. "She was just checking if I'm okay and she'll be extending her stay at the Hamptons. She'll be home by Wednesday," Blair said. "Oh she's at the Hamptons right now? I didn't know that. What is she doing there anyway?" Dan asked. "Well, her grandmother misses them. That's it," Blair said. "Wow. sorry to ask but is Chuck with them?" Dan said. "No. Chuck's in California with Nate and Carter Baizen. I think he'll arrive today," Blair said. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot. Jenny told me. And I also saw the one on Gossip Girl… Oops. I'm sorry," Dan realized that he was talking about the blog about Chuck and Annie at the beach. "That's alright, really. I'm not thinking about him anymore. I think I'm over him," Blair said. Dan suddenly had butterflies in his stomach. He suddenly smiled. Blair noticed. "Why are you smiling Dan?" Blair said. "Oh… uh… nothing. I just remembered a funny experience… uh… a while ago… yeah," Dan said. Blair was kind of suspicious with what Dan said. She thought what Jenny said about Dan having a crush on her. Then when she said that she thinks she's over Chuck, she thought that Dan was thinking of something else, which is true. "Okay," Blair said. "So why ask what Serena and I talked about?" Blair wondered. "Oh, nothing. She didn't tell me that she was going to the Hamptons," Dan said. "Really? Well now you know. Still thinking about her?" Blair said. "Hmmm… Not really. Like you, I think I'm starting to get over her," Dan said. Dan looked deep in to Blair's eyes when he said those words. Blair noticed it then she suddenly looked Dan. Dan felt good that time. The two of them were done eating the main course. "Dan, that was good," Blair said. "Really? Thanks a lot! Wait. I'll go tell Vanessa to serve us dessert," Dan replied. Dan went to the room where Jenny and Vanessa stayed. "Hey Dan. How's it going?" Vanessa asked. "Good. Hey, uhm, dessert please and can you set-up the music? Just set it up. Don't play anything yet. And I'll be asking you and Jenny to go. Is that okay. I need some lone time with this girl. Please?" Dan requested. "Hmmm…" Vanessa looked at Jenny. Jenny looked at Dan. "Okay. If you say so." Vanessa said. "Go Dan!" Jenny cheered. "Well, thanks. Thanks for everything!" Dan was so happy. "Okay cupid. Go back in there and I'll go get the dessert," Vanessa said. Dan hurried back to the room where Blair was. "Blair, uhm, Jenny told me that you like pumpkin pie so I made you one. It's all yours. Uh, Vanessa, uhm… the pie please," Dan said. "Here you go. Enjoy!" Vanessa served the pumpkin pie to Blair and hurriedly left. "Thanks. Wow. This is… amazing, Dan. Sorry but, I'm kinda full and it's kinda awkward for me to eat it alone and you watching me eat. I'll just take this pie home. Promise, I'll eat it," Blair said. "Okay. Now let's move to the next and maybe the best part of the date…" Dan said. Then Dan went to a corner. Dan got the remote of the component and pressed the play button then music started to play. "Humphrey?! I didn't know you like this kind of music," Blair said. It was a Lionel Richie song entitled 'I Call It Love'. Dan went to Blair. "Do you mind?" Dan asked for a dance. "Of course not. I'd love to," Blair said and then stood up from her seat. Both of them went to a spot where they can slow dance. As they stood up from that spot, Dan held Blair's waist and Blair held Dan's shoulder and then they started to dance. "Dan, this is by far, the best date I've ever been. I never knew how lucky Serena was when you were still together," Blair said. "Nah. Let's not talk about that," Dan said. "What?" Blair wondered. "Serena," Dan said. "Who said we were talking about her?" Blair said. "No one. But… you brought it up… so…" Dan said. "You're funny Dan. Are you thinking about her right now? Serena?" Blair asked. "What?! No… I'm focused on what's happening right now," Dan said. Blair gave Dan a smile. "Blair…" Dan said. "What is it Dan?" Blair wondered. "I… uh… I…," Dan was stuttering. "I like you Dan! I really do," Blair said. They stopped for a while. "Really?" Dan was surprised when those words came out from Blair's mouth. "Wow. I never thought… Wow. I'm so… Anyway. Can I…?" Dan said and then held Blair's face as if he's gonna kiss her. Blair removed Dan's hand from her face. She stepped back and stared at Dan. "Oops. Am I… Am I too soon?" Dan said. Blair just smiled. Then she went towards Dan and she kissed him. Blair wrapped her arms around Dan and Dan did the same. It was a long kiss. Then suddenly they pulled away from each other. "I like you too, Blair. You are my girl now," Dan said. Blair hugged Dan and they started to slow dance again. Dan kissed Blair's cheek. "So, do you wish that I'm Chuck right now?" Dan joked. Blair gave Dan a poker face. "Hahaha!" Dan laughed and then they danced to the music again. "So… how about an after party?" Blair said in a seductive tone. "After party?" Dan wondered. "Tell Jenny that you'll be sleeping at my house tonight," Blair said as she was sliding her finger on Dan's vest. "What? I'm sorry?" Dan was shocked. Then Blair realized that she was being too soon and that Dan was not Chuck. "Oh. I'm so, so sorry. Hey. I think I should head home. I have to be at the boutique tomorrow morning," Blair said. She felt kinda awkward with what she did. "Is that so? Alright…" Dan said in a low tone. Blair took the pumpkin pie from the table. Then they both went in to the limo and off to Manhattan to take Blair home.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Dan and Blair were quiet inside the limo. The feeling was kinda awkward for both of them. Suddenly, Dan thought about the sketch that he was to give to Blair. "Oh my god!" Dan suddenly said. "What is it?" Blair said. Then, Dan realized that it was going to be a surprise for Blair. "Uh… nothing. I just… it's nothing," Dan said. Blair moved near Dan and laid her head on Dan's shoulder. "Thank you for today, Dan. Really, thank you," Blair said. "My pleasure, Blair Waldorf," Dan said and then kissed Blair's head. They were cuddling inside the limo.

Moments passed and Dan and Blair arrived at the penthouse. The elevator opened and they both stepped out. "So, this is me," Blair said. "Yeah. Uh… I hope you really enjoyed what I prepared for you today and I do hope you'll enjoy that pumpkin pie I made. I know it's not as good as the pie that your dad makes for thanksgiving. So there," Dan said as he was walking Blair to the staircase. "Dan, I really appreciate what you prepared. It was the best, really," Blair said as she held her hand against Dan's cheek and then after a few seconds she kissed Dan. Their kiss was very passionate. It was like they were all over each other. "Wow. I've never kissed like that since… I don't know," Dan said. "Yeah. Me too. You should head home, Dan. The driver's waiting. So, good night and I hope to see you soon," Blair said and kissed Dan on the cheek. "Goodbye Blair," Dan said and went towards the elevator.

That evening, Chuck, Annie and Blair arrived at JFK. They were still on the plane. Annie and Chuck sat next to each other on the plane and Nate was somewhere else. Chuck just woke up and Annie was still sleeping. "Annie? Annie. We're here. Wake up," Chuck was shaking Annie. "Huh? What? We're here already?" Annie said and then did a stretch. "We gotta find Nate." Chuck said as he was checking the plane out. "Where is he anyway? I don't see him anywhere near us," Annie asked. "I don't know. His seat is quite far way from here. Let's go," Chuck said and assisted Annie in standing up. Chuck and Annie sat at the business class section of the plane. It took them a long time looking for Nate because he was nowhere to be found. "Do you think he went down already?" Annie asked. "I don't know. Where's that bastard?" Chuck was frustrated. Then they looked for him again. "I've had it. Let's go down. Let's just leave that thing alone." Chuck said. As they were about to go down, "Hey Chuck! Wait up!" Nate called out. "Nathaniel! Where have you been? Annie and I have been looking for you for the last ten minutes," Chuck said. "I forgot to tell you. I was upgraded to first class! isn't that amazing?" Nate said. "I don't wanna ask how. I wanna go home and take some more rest. Let's go," Chuck said. "So Annie, what does it feel like now you're in New York?" Nate asked. "I don't know… but I hope that I do have fun here," Annie was feeling excited. "Oh you will have fun here," Chuck said. "Why don't you take her to Vitrola, Chuck?" Nate said. "I will, Nate. Don't worry," Chuck said. "Vitrola?" Annie wondered. "You haven't told her about Vitrola?" Nate said. "Vitrola, Annie, is the burlesque club that I own. Happy Nate?" Chuck said. "Oh. Wow. At a young age you own a burlesque club?" Annie said. "Why are you suddenly so cranky?" Nate wondered. "Jetlag. You know I hate jetlags Nate," Chuck said. "Oh yeah. I forgot," Nate said and scratched his head. "You look so cute when you get cranky," Annie told Chuck. As soon as the three of them got their bags, and we're out of the airport, they called a cab and left JFK.

"Okay. This is Nate's. I hope to see you in the morning Nathaniel," Chuck said and waved goodbye. "Wow. This is Nate's house? Cool," Annie was astounded to see the Archibald residence. Just a few minutes away from Nate's house is The Palace. The place where Chuck lives. "We're here," Chuck said. "Wow. You live in a hotel?" Annie said. Chuck just smiled. As they were going out of the cab, there was a girl standing near the entrance of the hotel holding a camera phone. Chuck didn't notice the girl. The girl took a picture of Chuck and Annie going out of the cab. The cab driver helped Annie and Chuck take out their belongings inside the trunk. "Well. That's about it. Thanks sir," Chuck told the cab driver. Chuck grabbed his suitcase and Annie rolled her Louis Vuitton suitcase. Both of them arrived at the lobby and then at the reception. "Good evening Mr. Bass. How was your trip to California?" Dexter, the bald, black skinned receptionist said. "It was fine. Oh. This is Annie Wilson, our new guest. Where's the key to her suite?" Chuck said. "Here you go Mr. Bass." Dexter handed the key to Annie's suite. "Hey Dexter, do you know when father and Lily are coming home?" Chuck asked. "I'm sorry sir but I have no information about that," Dexter said. "Oh. Thank you. Let's go Annie. I'll show you your suite. Oh and just leave those bags. They'll just bring 'em up," Chuck led Annie to the elevator. When Chuck and Annie stepped inside the elevator, Chuck was greeted by the elevator guy. "Good evening Mr. Bass. Did you have a nice trip?" the elevator guy said. "Yes indeed. Oh can we go to the 20th floor first. I have to drop off my guest to her suite," Chuck said. "No problem Mr. Bass," the elevator guy obeyed. Chuck and Annie stepped out from the elevator when they were already on the 20th floor. "Wow Chuck. Seems like everyone here knows you. It's like you own this place," Annie said. "Yeah," Chuck said and just smiled. What Annie doesn't know is that The Palace belongs to Chuck's family. Well, he and his dad Bart. "Here we are," Chuck inserted the key on the door and opened it. "Wow Chuck. This is a nice suite. And it's purple. I love purple," Annie was happy to see her suite. "Yeah. This used to be mine you know," Chuck said. "Oh really? You know what, I do have a feeling that you own this place," Annie said. "Well… I guess I do," Chuck said. Annie's mouth opened wide. "Wow! You are filthy rich Chuck Bass. First I find out that you own a club and now a hotel?" Annie said in awe. Chuck just smiled. "So where are your step siblings?" Annie asked. "Serena and Erik, are at the Hamptons visiting grandma. They'll be home tomorrow and are looking forward to meet you," Chuck said. "What?" Annie was flabbergasted. "Yeah. They're looking forward to meet you. We're going to Bendel's tomorrow 'cause I'm gonna buy you a dress. You, me, Serena and Erik are going to dinner tomorrow night," Chuck said. "Wow. That's nice of you. Hey. I'm sure you're tired and I'm tired as well. Why don't you head to your place and sleep?" Annie insisted. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning Annie. Good night," Chuck said and then kissed Annie on the cheek. "Good night Mr. Bass," Annie said.

"Good morning!" Jenny said as Dan went out of his room. "Good morning," Dan replied. "So how was it when we were gone?" Jenny asked. "Good! Very good indeed," Dan said. "What's good? Hey, I've been missing a lot," Rufus said. "Well dad, your son, who is also my brother likes his ex's best friend," Jenny told her dad. "Dan is in love with Blair?! Am I hearing you right Jenny?! Dan? Blair? The Adidas tag line is right. Impossible is nothing. Does Serena know about it?" Rufus said. "Uh… not yet," Dan said. "When do you plan to tell her?" Jenny asked. "I don't know. Blair's party perhaps? Ugh… I'll just let her find out. by the way. I'm not gonna continue my novel now that I'm over her," Dan said. "Oh… okay. I hope you and Blair… work out…" Rufus said. "Why? What's wrong dad?" Dan wondered. "Nothing." Rufus replied. "Oh. Before I forget I have to go to her place," Dan said. "You can't stand not seeing her eh?" Jenny said with a smile. "No… well… See, I forgot to give her the sketch last night. So I'll drop it off her house," Dan said and went back to his room. "Ooh…" Jenny said.

There was a knock at Annie's door. "Come in!" Annie said. "Well. Good morning to you," Chuck greeted. "Oh hi, Chuck! Good morning to you too," Annie went to Chuck and placed her arms around Chuck and gave him a good morning kiss. "You do look hot in that Victoria's Secret sleep wear," Chuck said as he looked at Annie from head to toe. "Stop that," Annie said and then slightly slapped Chuck's cheek. "Did you have breakfast already?" Chuck asked. "Not yet. I just woke up actually," Annie said. "Oh. Did my knock wake you up?" Chuck said. "Oh no. I've been awake for five minutes," Annie said. "Oh. Uhm… ah… Get ready in an hour okay? We'll have breakfast and we'll go to Bendel's. See you later," Chuck said. "Yeah. Sure. I'll be ready in an hour," Annie replied.

"Miss Blair! Mister Dan is here!" Dorota shouted. Blair was still in bed sleeping soundly but as Dorota shouted. She suddenly woke up. "Mister Dan, I think Miss Blair is still dreaming. I think you should just come back later," Dorota suggested. "I'll just go to her room and check," Dan said. "Miss Blair doesn't like it when she's being disturbed," Dorota was worried. "Don't worry Dorota, I won't disturb her," Dan smiled at Dorota and went straight up to Blair's room. Dan knocked at Blair's bedroom door. "Blair? Are you awake? It's me, Dan," Dan said and stuck his ear against the door. There was no answer so what Dan did is he just opened the door and went inside. He found Blair still lying down. "Oops. Guess I'll just leave it here," Dan said softly and placed the canvass beside Blair's dresser. "GOOD MORNING DAN!" Blair shouted and surprised Dan. "Woah, Blair! You got me right there! The whole time I thought you were still sleeping," Dan said. "No. When you were knocking, I was already awake," Blair said. "Well. Oh. Here. I forgot to give this last night," Dan said and handed over the canvass to Blair. "What's this?" Blair wondered. "Turn it around," Dan said with a smile. Blair then, saw the caricature of her in an Audrey Hepburn pose. Blair laughed when she finally saw it. "Dan?! Oh my gosh! Did you sketch this?! Oh my fricking god. This is funny but thank you! no one has ever given me a… well… this. Really, thank you. I'll hang this on my wall," Blair can't stop laughing. "Well… uhm… Vanessa's friend did it. It was supposed to be a doctored photo but Vanessa thought that it was a bad idea so she thought that I give you a caricature instead. Hope you… like it… I guess?" Dan said. "I like it but I find it funny though. Hey, uhm, can you go with me to Bendel's today?" Blair said while twirling her hair. "Bendel's? That's the last place that you would expect me to go," Dan said. "So… you won't come with me?" Blair was kinda sad. "Yeah. As long as I'm with you today. I'm cool with that," Dan said and placed his arm on Blair's shoulder. "That's sweet of you. Wait for me downstairs and I'll go freshen up," Blair said. "Okay. By the way, you look sexy in those," Dan said. Blair was wearing a short, spaghetti strapped sleep wear. "Stop that," Blair said and Dan went out of Blair's room.

"Just a minute!" Annie said as she was putting on make-up. Chuck was waiting for her outside because they were going to breakfast and Bendel's. After putting on lightweight make-up, Annie grabbed a pair of Gucci pumps in her suitcase. She wasn't done fixing her stuff since she arrived. Annie opened the door and saw Chuck. "Well. Not bad." Chuck said in awe. Annie was wearing a short white dress, her Gucci pumps and carried a clutch, and her curly brunette hair dressed properly as always. "Let's go?" Annie said. "Never been ready," Chuck said. Annie and Chuck were waiting for the elevator to open. "So, how was your sleep?" Chuck asked. "Your former bed was good. I had a good night sleep indeed. How 'bout you?" Annie replied. "Lonely," Chuck said. "Really?" Annie wondered. "You know, I'm not used to sleeping without anyone beside me," Chuck said as his lips touched Annie's neck. "Chuck, not here," Annie said. Finally, the elevator opened and both of them stepped inside. Serena and Erik were inside. "Serena? Erik?" Chuck was surprised. "I thought you'll be home tonight?" Chuck said. "Well, grandma said that we can leave early. It's kinda boring there," Erik said. "What are you doing here anyway? Our house is at the 31st floor," Chuck said. "Apparently some demon kid was playing with the elevator buttons a while ago. Hey, is that Annie?" Serena said and then looked at Annie. "Oh yeah! Serena, Erik, this is Annie Wilson. My friend from Beverly Hills, California. And Annie, my step siblings, Serena and Erik van der Woodsen," Chuck introduced. "Friend eh?" Serena whispered to Chuck. "Well, it's so nice to finally meet you, Annie. Chuck's been telling me stories about you when he was still in Beverly Hills. Hey Chuck, can you come with me upstairs first? I have to say something," Serena said. "Annie, do you mind?" Chuck turned to Annie. "Of course not." Annie said.

The four of them arrived at the Bass residence. Serena and Erik went to their rooms to unpack. Annie and Chuck were at the living room. "Nice place you got Chuck," Annie said. "Thank you. Wait here, I'll just talk to Serena for a while. It won't take long," Chuck said. "Just take your time," Annie said. Chuck went up to see Serena. He was wondering what Serena wanted to talk about. "Serena?" Chuck said as he stepped in Serena's room. "Are you sure with… Annie? You and Blair broke up a week ago. I'm just concerned with Annie. Well, she seems nice and all but… Are you really sure?" Serena said. "Sis, I told you from the moment I saw this girl, my attention was on to her," Chuck said. "Well, I hope you stick with your words. Anyway, are you still coming to Blair's party on Friday?" Serena asked. "Friday? I thought that was next month?" Chuck wondered. "Well she moved it," Serena said. "I don't know. I'm not sure. I bet she knows about me and Annie because our Laguna Beach date was published on Gossip Girl. So maybe… I don't know. I'm not yet ready to show myself to her just yet," Chuck said. "Oh. Okay. Where are you going anyway?" Serena asked. "First we'll head downstairs to have breakfast and then I'll take her to Bendel's to buy her a dress for our dinner tonight," Chuck said. "You are serious about her. Okay. Well, go ahead she's waiting," Serena said. "Thanks sis. I just wish that you get to know her more. She's a great girl," Chuck said. "Yeah, I will," Serena assured.

At Bendel's, Dan and Blair were strolling. "What are we doing here anyway?" Dan said. "Well, I'm going to buy a new piece of jewelry," Blair said. "For what?" Dan wondered. "Nothing. I just want to add some pieces in my jewelry collection," Blair said. "Oh. I knew that," Dan said sarcastically. "Dan, I'm Blair Waldorf. This is what I do. if you don't want that then you can go back to Brooklyn and do your own stuff," Blair was kinda frustrated because she thinks that Dan doesn't really know who she is. "I was just kidding Blair," Dan said. "Okay. Hey. Let's go here first. I wanna check out their latest dresses," Blair said. "Okay. I'll wait right here," Dan and Blair went inside a large store full of dresses. Dan sat on one spot of the store. As Dan was waiting for Blair to be done looking at some clothes, he saw a familiar face that stepped inside the store. "Is that Chuck?" he said to himself. He stood up from his spot but he didn't follow Chuck. He just sat down again.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

CHAPTER 11

"Choose whatever dress you want. I'll just wait right here," Chuck said. "Okay," Annie replied. The place where Chuck sat down is parallel to where Dan sat. When Chuck turned his head to the left, he saw Dan. "What is Brooklyn boy doing here?" he said to himself. He stood up and went to Dan. "Well, well. Look who we have here. Bendel's is one of the last places that I would expect to see you. What brings you here?" Chuck said. "Oh. You'll see," Dan replied. "Are you meeting up with Serena here?" Chuck said. "Surprisingly, no," Dan said. "Then who are you with?" Chuck said, "You'll see. I think you'll be surprised," Dan said and then stood up to look for Blair. Chuck sat down.

Blair was at end of the store. She found a nice dress and is having second thoughts of buying it. "Maybe next time," Blair said. Then she went to another rack of dresses. One dress caught her eye so she grabbed on to the hanger. But when she grabbed it, another hand also grabbed it. "Sorry bitch but I saw it first," Blair told the girl. When she saw the girl, she thought that the girl looked familiar. "Have I seen you from somewhere?" Blair asked the girl. "No. It's my first time here in New York so…" the girl replied. "Oh. Okay," Blair said and walked away from the girl. By the way, that girl was Annie. Annie was frustrated with Blair so she went to look for Chuck. "Chuck, let's go. Some bitch just… bitched on me," Annie said as she grabbed Chuck. "What? Who?" Chuck wondered. "How should I know? I'm new here remember?" Annie said. "W-w-w-wait. Just don't mind that girl okay? Now, look for a dress you would like to wear tonight," Chuck said. "Are there other stores besides this?" Annie said. "Yes, but this store sells the best dresses here in Bendel's," Chuck said. "Okay fine. I just hope that I don't bump in to that bitch again. Oh shit! That's her!" Annie pointed at Blair who was about to go to the cashier to pay for her dress. Chuck saw Blair as well and was a bit shocked. "Let's go," Chuck said. "What? What are you doing?" Annie said. "Confront her," Chuck said. "No need. Let's go!" Annie said but Chuck didn't stop from walking.

"Hey," Chuck called Blair out. Annie was beside Chuck. Blair turned around. "What the—Chuck?!" Blair was shocked to see Chuck—with Annie on his side. "You know each other?" Annie said. "Oh. That's why you look so familiar. I'm Blair Waldorf by the way. Nice to meet you…?" Blair said and gave emphasis on her name. "Annie. Annie Wilson. You're Chuck's ex-girl…friend…right?" Annie said. "Yes I am. I'm sorry for what happened a while ago Annie. It's just that when a beautiful dress catches my eye, I won't let go of it if I want to buy it. By the way, Chuck and Annie, come to my party on Friday okay?" Blair said. "Hey Blair!" Dan called out. "Nice dress you got. Hello Chuck," Dan said and placed his arm around Blair's waist. "You're with Dan?" Chuck told Blair. "Told you you'll be surprised," Dan said. "Yes. I'm with Dan. By the way, Dan, this is Annie, Chuck's… I don't know. New girlfriend?" Blair said. "Hey. Nice to meet you. And Blair, I'm not Chuck's new girlfriend. We're just friends," Annie said. "Oh. I see. By the way Chuck, Friday okay? Eight o'clock at my house. Bring Annie with you. Dan, I'll just pay for this and we'll go. Bye guys!" Blair said and waved at them. Dan and Blair turned around to go. Chuck noticed that Dan was still holding on to Blair's waist. "Wow. That really surprised me," Chuck said. "Blair's a bitch. Well. The good thing is she apologized. She's very pretty Chuck," Annie said. "So is it okay with you if we go on Friday?" Chuck asked. "Sure. Why not? I wanna get to know her," Annie said. "Sure?" Chuck said. "Yes, Chuck," Annie replied.

"Wow. It was a shock seeing Chuck again and with a new girl," Blair said. "I think someone's jealous," Dan said. "No I'm not. You're here. Why should I be?" Blair said and then held Dan's hand. "Well. That's good to hear. So you're not bothered that Chuck brought home someone from California?" Dan said. "It's Chuck. He brings home whoever he wants to. That ain't new to me, Dan," Blair said. "Okay," Dan said. "Hey. Serena's back from The Hamptons," Blair informed. "Oh really? Good. I bet Nate's happy," Dan said. "I bet you're happy!" Blair taunted. "Blair, I told you…" Dan said. "Okay, okay. Hey let's go to this store!" Blair grabbed Dan's arm and they rushed inside another store. "This is a men's store. What are we doing here?" Dan said. "I'm gonna buy you something to wear on Friday," Blair said. "What?! No need, Blair," Dan said. "Oh come on. Please? I want you to look good. Okay, just a top. Please?" Blair begged. "Okay, okay," Dan gave up. Dan took a red long-sleeved polo. "How 'bout this?" Dan said. "That looks good. Okay," Blair said. Dan and Blair went out of the store. "Let's go home. I don't feel like buying jewelry anymore," Blair said. "Is there something wrong?" Dan wondered. "No. I'm just tired and these heels are killing me," Blair whined. "Okay, princess. Hold my hand and

we'll go," Dan said. "Aww…" Blair said.

"That's a nice dress you bought Annie but I think you should just wear that to Blair's party on Friday," Chuck suggested. "Yeah. I was thinking it too. Is she really that bad?" Annie asked. "When it comes to what happened with you and her, yeah. But she's okay. She can just be bitchy sometimes," Chuck said. "Oh. She's beautiful, Chuck," Annie said. "Will you stop that," Chuck said. "Why? Does it make you fall in love with her again?" Annie was kinda feeling upset. "Of course not. Annie, I'm totally, totally in to you now. Blair's a part of my past and I don't care about the past anymore," Chuck said. "Then why did you look kinda jealous when she told you that she's with that other guy? What was his name? Dan?" Annie said. "I'm not jealous. I never thought that Dan and Blair would be together. Well, I don't know if they're in a relationship already but Dan and Blair, they hate each other back then so that's why," Chuck explained. "Well. Okay. I believe you," Annie said and was relieved. "Thank you. Where do you wanna go next?" Chuck asked. "Can we just go back home? I have to fix my stuff and I'm kinda tired. I guess I'll just see you at dinner tonight," Annie said. "Okay. Look good tonight okay?" Chuck said. "I will. Don't worry," Annie replied.

CHAPTER 12

"Hey Serena!" Blair greeted as she saw her best friend in their living room. "Hey Blair! I missed you! So what's up? It's been a while," Serena said. "Oh. Not much. Still the Blair you know. How 'bout you? How was the Hamptons with your grandma?" Blair said. "It was okay but kinda boring," Serena said. "Oh really? Didn't you hook up with some guys there? Oops. I forgot. You have Nate now," Blair said. "About that," Serena said. "About what?" Blair said. "With Nate," Serena said. "Why what's up with Nate?" Blair wondered. "It's just that… I don't know. I don't feel something for him anymore," Serena said. Blair was kinda worried. She's thinking that Serena might be in to Dan again. "Oh really? Why?" Blair said nervously. "I don't know. I realized something," Serena said. "What is it that you realized?" Blair said. "Well, I just miss Dan sometimes," Serena said. Blair was a bit surprised. Serena doesn't know the thing she and Dan has because Blair and Serena rarely had communication when Serena was away. "Well are you going to tell Dan about that?" Blair asked. "I don't know. I'll find the right time to. Maybe on Friday," Serena said. "Oh," Blair said. "Is there something wrong Blair?" Serena wondered. "Oh. Nothing. I met Annie today," Blair said. "Really? Chuck's Beverly Hills chick?" Serena's eyes widened. "Yeah. At Bendel's. I was shopping for a new dress and then one dress caught my eye, turns out that she liked it too. We both grabbed it and I bitched on her. Then Chuck approached me, and Annie was with him," Blair said. "Wow. That was a good first encounter. So, is it okay with you? Chuck and Annie?" Serena said. "Yeah. Totally. I've moved on. I realized that Chuck and I are not for each other," Blair said. "Oh. Oh! I forgot. I have a dinner to go to. Wanna come?" Serena offered. "With who?" Blair asked. "Erik, Chuck and Annie," Serena said. "I'll just stay here. My feet hurt from strolling at Bendel's this afternoon. Just have fun," Blair said. "Okay. I'll see you," Serena said. When Serena left, Blair felt a little devastated. She never thought that Serena will have a thing for Dan again. And if Serena will find out that Dan and Blair have mutual feelings for each other, they might have a big argument.

"You'll never guess what happened today!" Dan said as he stepped inside the loft. "What?" Jenny said. "I saw Chuck and his new girl at Bendel's today," Dan said. "Since when do you go to Bendel's?" Jenny was surprised. "Since Blair asked me to come with her. And she also bought something for me," Dan said holding the paper bag up. "Ooh. What's that?" Jenny said and grabbed the paper bag from Dan. "This is nice. For what?" Jenny asked when she pulled out the polo from the paper bag. "For the party on Friday," Dan said and sat down on the couch. "Mmm… I see. I heard Serena's back from the Hamptons. Did you… you know talk to her about… about Blair?" Jenny asked. "Not yet and why should I talk to her immediately about it? I bet she doesn't care. She's with Nate now. Well, not officially," Dan said while getting a glass of water. "Still. Serena's Blair's best friend," Jenny said. "I know, I know. It's just that… I don't know how to tell her about Blair and me," Dan said. "You'll get through it," Jenny said.

About thirty minutes before Chuck's dinner with Annie, Erik, and Serena, he went to Blair's house. Blair, who was in her room, heard the elevator, and hurried down to check who arrived. "What are you doing here?" Blair was surprised. "Just checking if you're doing alright," Chuck said. "Yeah! I'm doing very fine. Since Dan and I started hanging out, my life has been so good! How about you?" Blair said. "Fine as well. Annie's a great girl. It's funny 'cause her dad knows my dad. Small world. Well, it's good to see you again. You know what, I never thought that… you and Dan Humphrey…," Chuck said. Blair smiled. "Yeah. I know. I didn't see it coming," Blair said. "I'm sorry for everything, Blair. I hope that we can still keep our friendship," Chuck said. "Sure. Hey, don't forget on Friday okay?" Blair said. "Oh yeah. Annie and I are coming. She told me she wanted to get to know you," Chuck said. "Oh yeah? That's sweet of her," Blair said. Chuck looked at his golden watch to check of he's already running late for their dinner. "Oh. I have to go. I have a dinner to go to. It was nice talking to you again," Chuck said. "Yeah. It was. Guess I'll see you—and Annie on Friday?" Blair said. "Yeah, yeah. Friday is," Chuck said and then left.

Chuck, Annie, Erik and Serena went to a fancy restaurant few blocks away from The Palace. All of them were well dressed. "Here we are," Serena said. They went inside and the ambience was romantic. "Well this is a nice place. Nice work sis," Chuck said. "Yeah. Dan and I had our first date here Okay so let's order," Serena said and sat down to a place where it didn't feel so cold. After ordering food, they started to talk. "Okay. So Annie, tell me about yourself," Serena started. "Well. I'm kinda the opposite of Blair Waldorf. She's fashionable and I'm not… Well here because fashion in California is different from here from what I've observed," Annie said. "Oh really? I didn't even notice it," Serena said. "And why are you comparing yourself to Blair?" Chuck wondered. "I don't know. She suddenly came in to mind," Annie said. "Tell us more about you Annie," Erik said. "Well actually, I was born and raised in Kansas, Texas, we just moved here a year ago because my dad was offered to be the principal of West Beverly High. At first I didn't fit in with the crowd at once because it was a very different culture. I wasn't welcomed at once but I managed to let myself be okay. Now I have friends there and… there," Annie narrated. "How many ex-boyfriends have you had?" Serena asked. "Two. The first one I had back in Kansas. His name was Jason and the last one from Beverly Hills is Ethan," Annie said. "Yeah. Ethan the freak who hit me with a boomerang," Chuck said. "You were hit by a boomerang?" Erik said and then they laughed. "Yeah! I remember that! I think he didn't do it on purpose," Annie said. "Well he punched me too," Chuck said. "You got punched? Oh my gosh Chuck!" Serena said while laughing. "Enough with that," Chuck said. "Okay, okay. So how was shopping at Bendel's today?" Serena asked. "It was okay. I got a nice dress. Well, it wasn't the dress I really wanted. Apparently, someone got it first. Guess who Serena," Annie said. "I don't know. Spill," Serena said and pretended she didn't know about it. "It was Blair! We got hold of the dress at the same time but she kinda bitched on me," Annie said. Serena pretended to be shocked. "Oh my god! What did she say? That's nice," Serena said. "She told me that she was the first one who got the dress and just walked away. She even called me a bitch!" Annie said. "What?! Oh my gosh! That Blair! She's the bitch you know. She's really like that. I hope you understand," Serena said. "Oh yeah. Well at first I was kinda frustrated. But when I found out that she's Blair, I just cooled down. Respect to Chuck's ex-girlfriend," Annie said. After that, their food came and they ate. But their conversation didn't end. Serena talked about what happened with her when she was at the Hamptons. Annie shared more stories. Most of them were about her life in school and life in Kansas. When they were about to finish their food, Chuck finally spoke. "Hey sis, you'll be shocked with what I'm gonna tell you," Chuck said after he drank his water. "Go. Spill," Serena said. "Blair was with Dan at Bendel's a while ago," Chuck said. "Oh really? Why was she with Dan? Dan doesn't go to Bendel's," Serena said and was yes, shocked. "Apparently, there's something going on between the two. They're seeing each other and I think they like each other. Hey, Blair didn't tell you about it?" Chuck said. "Uh… no. Blair and I didn't really get to talk when I was at the Hamptons…" Serena said in a low tone. Serena was bothered. "Well, at least now you know," Chuck said. "Yeah. I'm so glad I found out." Serena said in a frustrated manner. Then she suddenly stood up, "Excuse me. I need some air," Serena said. There was silence at their table. "Excuse me. Erik, keep Annie company first okay?" Chuck said. "Is she gonna be okay? What happened?" Annie was worried. "Later," Chuck said and rushed outside of the restaurant to follow Serena.

"Serena!" Chuck called out. Serena was crying. "Hey. I thought—Nate?" Chuck wondered. "No. Dan. Still Dan," Serena said while wiping her tears. "I can't believe Blair didn't tell me," she said. "I thought you knew. And I also thought things between you and Nate are doing okay," Chuck said. Serena was still crying and wiping her tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," Chuck apologized. "No, Chuck. It's not your fault," Serena said. "What about Nate?" Chuck asked. "I talked to him already. I told him that I think about Dan often so I ended it with him but we're still friends. But… but… You know what Chuck, I was planning to tell Dan that things with Nate and I are over and that I still want him, now I find out that there's something going on between him and Blair! Blair, my best friend! Chuck! I don't know what to do now," Serena said. "So what do you feel right now?" Chuck said. "Furious," Serena said. Chuck was kinda scared because he didn't see Serena get that angry. "Woah. Easy, sis. can you just talk it out with Blair first?" Chuck suggested. "Yeah. I'm gonna talk to her first thing in the morning tomorrow," Serena said. Then she went back briskly at the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Dan went to see Blair at her penthouse. He bought her cinnamon rolls and hot latte from Starbucks. "Good morning, Dorota," Dan greeted as he went inside and saw Dorota. "Good morning Mister Dan. Miss Blair is upstairs. She just woke up. Looks like I won't be making breakfast for her," Dorota said and saw the coffee and the brown Starbucks paper bag in Dan's hand. "Mister Dan, I can see that you've been hanging out with Miss Blair often," Dorota said. "Yeah. I kind of do. I should head upstairs and uh… surprise her," Dan said as he walked towards the staircase. When he was already in front of Blair's bedroom door, he knocked first. Blair opened the door. "It's you! Good morning. Starbucks?" Blair said and then placed her arms around Dan's neck. "Yeah. I bought cinnamon rolls and this," he said and handed Blair the paper bag and the latte. "I love cinnamon rolls! Anyway, so what brings you here?" Blair asked. "Well, not much. Just wanted to see you," Dan said and then sat on Blair's bed. He leaned towards Blair and kissed her, then he pulled away after a few seconds. "Wow. My morning just got better," Blair said. "Well then, I'm gonna make it a lot better," Dan said and then lay Blair down on her bed. He was on top of her and then they started kissing again. Dan then unbuttoned his polo, took it off and threw it to the bedroom floor. Blair then pulled away and said, "Hey, aren't we too early for this?" "Uh… it's already quarter to twelve… so…? Making out in bed doesn't have to be at night, right?" Dan said and then leaned towards Blair again. "Yeah. You're right. Hey, What about our food and latte?" Blair said and looked at the food and latte they left. "Just leave those. I'm full anyway," Dan said. "Well, I'm hungry," Blair said. "Hungry for what?" Dan said seductively and started to kiss Blair's neck up to his lips. Blair then pulled away and smiled at Dan. "Hungry for food," Blair said and pushed Dan way from her and got off the bed. She sipped on her latte and took a bite of the cinnamon roll. Then Dan picked up his polo and started to wear it. But then Blair heard the elevator open. "Wait there, Dan," Blair said. She went out and downstairs to see who came in.

"Blair can we talk?" It was Serena looking like a wild cougar who escaped from her cage. "About what?" Blair was scared. "You know what, I always knew you were a bitch. But I never took you for a damn liar. I thought you were my best friend. Then you do this?" Serena was very furious. "What are you talking about?" Blair said, slightly feeling angry too. "Don't act like you don't know what I mean, Blair! You're with Dan are you?" Serena said. Blair didn't speak at that moment because she was really scared. She never saw Serena get angry like that. "Are you?!" Serena shouted. "Yes I am," Blair said and gave her a bitchy look. "You bitch!" Serena said and slapped Blair's face. Blair was shocked and placed her hand on her cheek after Serena slapped her. "You liar!" She said and slapped Blair again. "What the hell, Serena?! You broke up and you're with Nate before this! So why do you have to act like this?" Blair was shouting already. "Because you lied to me! Best friends don't lie to each other, Blair!" Serena said and crossed her arms. "Does a best friend slap her best friend on the face? I guess what goes around comes around, Serena. With Nate at the wedding when you did something. And now me, with Dan. Come to think of it, what you did to me back then was worse than what I'm doing to you," Blair said and didn't feel guilty. "So you're bringing up that thing with Nate again, huh?" Serena said. "Why not? Look S, just accept the fact that Dan's in to me now and not you. In fact, he's upstairs in my bedroom. We just had breakfast. Wanna join us?" Blair said and gave her another bitchy look. Then Dan came out of Blair's room, "Oh. Speaking of the devil," Blair said. Then Dan hurriedly went down. "Hey Blair What's… Oh… Serena, you're here," Dan was shocked to see her. "Why is it that I sense something…bad?" Dan wondered. "Serena's still in love with you, Dan. She told me that yesterday. And now, she's furious because she found out that you and I are seeing each other. Tell her that you're in to me now, Dan," Blair said. Dan was quiet at first. "Well…," Blair said. "Okay. Yes, I'm now in love with Blair, Serena. I'm completely over you now. There, I said it. I'm sorry," Dan said, placed his hands on his face and took a really deep breath. After that being said by Dan, tears began to fall down Serena's face. She was indeed hurt when Dan told her those words. So she hurriedly went to the elevator and pressed the down button. "Look, Blair, I'm sorry I have to talk to her," Dan said and followed Serena. The elevator doors were about to close but Dan's hand stopped it from closing, so the doors opened again. Dan stepped inside.

"Why are you following me, Dan? Go with Blair!" Serena said angrily. "Serena, I'm so, so, sorry. I was going to tell you but… I don't know. What happened to Nate?" Dan wondered. "I ended things with him because I still care about you, Dan. I still want you. When I read parts of your novel, it made me feel that losing you was bad. Really, bad. You know what, I wasn't really at the Hamptons to see grandma. I went there to reflect on things. And you know what, I planning on telling you that I still, do love you and want you, when last night I found out from Chuck that you and Blair are now seeing each other," Serena said while she was crying and feeling angry at the same time. You can really tell that Serena was hurt so much because of this. Her best friend and the man she still loves have romantic feelings for each other. Dan was quiet after Serena said those. And after a few moments, he finally spoke. "Then why didn't you tell me at once?" Dan said. "I don't know. Let's just pretend this didn't happen okay. Just go back to Blair. I bet she's waiting for you," Serena said. They reached the ground floor of the building. When the elevator opened, Serena left hurriedly. Dan didn't come out because he's going back to Blair's penthouse.

Dan was again inside Blair's house. He saw Blair sitting in the living room couch, sipping the latte he bought for her. "Hey," Dan said as he sat with Blair. "You didn't have to clear things out in that manner," Dan said. "Well, she slapped me. Twice! She deserves it," Blair said and took another sip to calm herself. "Blair, Serena's your best friend, y--," Dan said but he was cut off by Blair. "Best friend? Do you think we're still best friends after what happened? I bet she hates me now. I hate her too. She slapped me. That was so rude of her," Blair said and then stood up and looked out on the window. "Please, just talk it out and I bet you'll be friends again," Dan said, went to Blair and wrapped his arms around her waist. Blair turned to Dan. "Don't worry. I will," she said and kissed Dan. "Hey, I should head home first. I forgot to do something," Dan said and then let go of Blair. "I guess I'll see you later," Blair said. "Oh yeah. Sure! Bye," Dan said and kissed Blair on the cheek.

Serena was back at home. Annie was at their living room. Annie noticed that Serena was in a bad mood and just cried because her eyes were a bit puffy. "Serena? Are you alright?" Annie was worried. Serena didn't say a word. She hurriedly went to her room. She buried her face on her pillow and then started to cry again. "Serena? Serena!" Annie called out. "Go away!" Serena said. Annie didn't go away but just went inside Serena's room. "Serena? What happened?" Annie asked. Serena didn't speak. She just kept on crying. Then from lying down, she sat and finally talked to her. "Apparently my best friend and the man I love—are now in love," Serena said and started to cry again. "Oh my god. I'm sorry Serena. That's why you were bothered when you knew about Dan and Blair. Chuck told me last night," Annie said while her arms are on Serena's shoulders. "I thought… when I was back from the Hamptons… that Dan and I will be together again… 'cause… 'cause I… I thought he still felt something for me… but… but… I was wrong. I'm so darn stupid… so stupid!" Serena can't stop crying. "Come here, Serena. You'll forget about him," Annie said and then hugged Serena. "Look. We'll hang out later. Chuck and I are having lunch. Wait, you wanna come?" Annie offered. "No, thanks. I'll just stay here," Serena refused.

There was a knock at Serena's door. Annie opened it and it was Dan. "You're Dan. Am I right?" Annie asked. "Yeah. You're… Chuck's girl? Annie is it?" Dan said. "Yeah. Hey, uhm. Will you please leave Serena alone first? She feels so miserable right now and I think you know why," Annie said and raised an eyebrow. "Look, we both know that we just met. But this is none of your business okay. So just let me in and I'll talk to Serena. To make things okay," Dan said feeling a bit frustrated. Annie didn't move. "Just… please?" Dan was now frustrated. "Just let me talk to Serena!" Dan raised his voice. Suddenly Chuck appeared. "Hey. What's going on here? Annie? Dan what are you doing here?" Chuck said as he was putting on his watch. "To talk to Serena. Clear things out with me, her and Blair. But your chick here is getting in the way," Dan said and then gave Annie a frown. "Hey, don't you dare look at her that way. Annie, let's go. Let him talk to Serena. He's a total jerk," Chuck said and grabbed Annie by the wrist. "Thanks!" Dan said.

"Serena?" Dan said. "Go away, Dan!" Serena said while fixing her hair in front of the mirror of her dresser. "Please. Let's just make things okay. Between you, me and Blair," Dan was begging Serena. "There's nothing to talk about Dan! Things are perfectly clear! You and Blair deserve each other. Congratulations!" Serena said and then lay down on her bed. "Serena, please! I'm just concerned with you and Blair's friendship," Dan said. "We're not friends anymore," Serena said. "Please?" Dan was still begging. "Just go. Or I'll tell Blair you're here," Serena said and grabbed her phone on top of her dresser. "I think I'll just call her myself," he said and then immediately called her. "Hello? Hey Blair. Just wanted to tell you that I'm here at Serena's. I really want to make things clear and fix your friendship," Dan said. "I can't believe you're doing this!" Serena mouthed. "Okay. I'll see you later. Bye," Dan said and then hung up. "What did she say?" Serena asked. "She just said okay. She wasn't mad," Dan said. "Okay. Talk," Serena said. "Look, the moment you told me that Nate was courting you, I was really bothered and I really wanted to move on. One night, Jenny and I hung out then Blair was there. It was unexpected. So we talked about how I still can't get over you and her with Chuck. That was the time that I started to feel something for her because… because I don't know… I saw her soft side perhaps? I don't know. I just fell for her. We had a date days ago then she said that she liked me. So I told her I liked her too. Then there. You know what, Jenny was bugging me that I should tell you the thing that Blair and I have. I told her that I wasn't ready yet and it's as if you would care because you're with Nate now. Look. We're really sorry, Serena," Dan narrated the story. "I went to Blair's yesterday. I told her that I realized that I still like you. She didn't say anything," Serena said. "Maybe because she was scared to tell you 'cause you'll get mad at her. It's your first meeting since you got back from the Hamptons and maybe she didn't want it to end up as an argument," Dan explained. "Well, it would be better if she told me and not lie to me. It would be a lot better," Serena argued. "Well you have a point. That's why, I wanted to make things okay," Dan said. "I don't know yet, Dan. I have to think about it first," Serena said and sighed. "Okay. I have to go," Dan said. "Hey wait!" Serena said and Dan turned back. "Yeah?" Dan said. "Thanks for explaining. It made me feel a bit better," Serena said. "You're welcome," Dan said and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dan was on his way home then his phone suddenly rang. It was Blair. "Hey Blair! What's up?" Dan said. "Hey. How did things go with Serena?" Blair asked. "Well at first she didn't want to talk about it but I managed to convince her to let me explain," Dan replied. "So what did she say" Blair wondered. "Well… she said she'll think about it first," Dan said. "I really hope things between us will get better. You know what, I feel guilty of what I did to her. But I think she still deserves it. She slapped me twice… that hurt. But I still feel guilty. I can tell that she was really hurt with what I did," Blair said. "Wow! All of a sudden you feel guilty?! Is that you?!" Dan joked. "Ugh. Whatever, Dan. I'll see you later," Blair said. "Bye Blair. I love you," Dan said. Blair was surprised to hear those words. "What did you say?" Blair said and had a very wide smile on her face. "I said I love you," Dan said and smiled. "Really?" Blair was having butterflies on her stomach. "Sure," Dan said. "Okay. I love you too," Blair said. Dan hung up and while he was walking, he also had a wide smile on his face.

Chuck and Annie were having lunch. "What's with that Dan Humphrey?" Chuck asked. "He wanted to clear things out with Serena. The things with him, Serena and Blair," Annie replied while eating fettuccini. "I always knew that guy was a jerk," Chuck said. "Why?" Annie wondered. "I just don't feel that guy. Good thing he's out of Serena's life," Chuck said. "You know what, I can tell that Serena's really hurt," Annie said. Chuck just nodded. Then Annie's phone rang. "Hey. I have to get this. Excuse me," Annie stood up and answered the phone. It was Silver. "Hey Silver!" Annie greeted. "Hey Annie…" Silver said in a gloomy tone. "Hey, are you alright?" Annie was concerned. "Yeah… Well, no actually. I'm sorry. Dixon and I broke up," Silver said. Annie was shocked to hear it. Very shocked. "What?! Why?! What happened?!" Annie said. "I'm sorry, Annie but I just… I just don't feel the same for him anymore. I'm really, really sorry. Please don't get mad at me," Silver said. "Why should I? At least you're being honest," Annie said. "Dixon didn't tell you about it?" Silver wondered. "No. He hasn't said a thing yet," Annie said. "Annie! I need a break," Silver said. "Why don't you come here to New York? We'll hang out. It's so nice here. Plus it's kinda boring at night. I'm all alone in my suite," Annie offered. "Really? Well is it okay with Chuck?" Silver asked. "I'll talk to him. But I bet it's okay with him," Annie said. "Okay. I'll talk to you later," Silver said and then they both hung up. Annie went back to her place. "Who was it?" Chuck asked. "Silver. Dixon and her broke up," Annie said. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Chuck said. "Hey. Is it okay if Silver went here? She told me she needed a break and I kind of offered her to come here," Annie said. "No problem," Chuck said as he drank a glass of water. "Really? Thanks a lot Chuck!" Annie said and then went over to Chuck and hugged him. "Anything for you, Annie," Chuck said.

"Home already?" Jenny said as Dan went inside the house. "Yeah. I forgot to shop for food for dinner tonight," Dan said. "Oh yeah. You're cooking dinner. So what do you plan to cook?" Jenny asked. "Spaghetti," Dan said. "Why is it that when it's you who'll cook for dinner, it's always spaghetti?" Jenny wondered. "I don't know. Spaghetti is my forte," Dan boasted. "Whatever. Can you cook something different like, chicken? Fish? Whatever? Just not spaghetti," Jenny said. "If you don't want to eat my spaghetti, then just eat some place else. Dad loves my spaghetti," Dan said. "Fine, fine. I'll eat here," Jenny had no choice. "Hey. Guess what happened," Dan said. "No. Spill," Jenny said "Well, Serena already knows that Blair and I are seeing each other," Dan informed. "Oh yeah? What did she say?" Jenny said as she was putting nail polish on her fingernails. "Well. At first she didn't like it because according to her… she still has feelings for me," Dan said. Jenny was shocked. She accidentally dropped the brush of the nail polish to the floor. "No way?!" Jenny said and then picked up the brush on the floor. "Wow Dan. You're torn between two Upper East Side girls! Bravo!" Jenny said. "Hey. It's not a good thing okay. These two girls are best friends. They actually had a fight and I was at Blair's," Dan said and then sat on the couch. "I was just joking, okay. So Serena still has feelings for you. How does it make you feel?" Jenny asked. "Nothing. I'm in to Blair now. I'm completely over Serena," Dan said. "You sure? Serena's your dream girl and you were really miserable when you broke up," Jenny said. "Serena was my dream girl," Dan said and gave emphasis on the word 'was'. "So you're really in to Blair now huh?" Jenny said and continued to paint her nails. "Yes. I am. I have to go. I'll buy ingredients," Dan said and went out the door. "Bye," Jenny said.

"Hey Annie, do you mind if I go to Blair's house?" Chuck asked. "Why? What are you gonna do there?" Annie wondered. "Just to talk to her about Serena," Chuck said. "Okay," Annie agreed. "The Palace and then we'll go to Blair's" Chuck told the limo driver. Chuck arrived at Blair's penthouse. "Hey Chuck. What's up?" Blair said. "Just wanted to talk to you about Serena," Chuck said. "Oh. Go ahead. Talk," Blair said. "I just wish that you work it out. You two have been best friends since you were kids. I just don't want it to end because of that jerk," Chuck said. "Don't you call Dan a jerk," Blair was starting to get frustrated. "He's a jerk," Chuck said. "No he's not. I'm so glad that he's with me now. Leave. Now. Things between me and Serena are gonna be okay," Blair said. "Bye, Blair," Chuck said. "Just leave," Blair said and then went back to her room.


End file.
